<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices made as a Child by StuftZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963933">Choices made as a Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuftZombie/pseuds/StuftZombie'>StuftZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Glitter Bombs, Magic, Not Beta Read, Probably OOC but it's an alternate reality with magic, Swearing, Therapy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, WIP, oh yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuftZombie/pseuds/StuftZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a year since the android revolution Gavin Reed feels like he has a comfortable grip on his life. He's got a slowing expanding group of friends, a good job, and is working hard on improving himself. Still not a big fan of witches, can't expect perfection. All this is thrown up in the after visit to Jericho and an unexpected run in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Miller &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Tina Chen &amp; Chris Miller &amp; Gavin Reed, Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What up.</p><p>So I promised myself I would only post things I had finished writing but I couldn't pass up posting the first chapter on February 29th.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's blurry and muffled but he gets a general theme. Two people yelling, screaming really, at the top of their lungs, and as the volume raises they slide apart like the force of their voices is pushing them in opposite directions. He's standing in the middle, well he assumes it's him given it's his perspective, and even though he doesn't move he feels pulled by them. Then suddenly the noise snaps into focus. Two voices shout, “Come with me!"</p><p>He reaches out to both of them, the pull gets stronger, and suddenly there is a crack.</p><p>-</p><p>Gavin Reed woke up with a splitting headache and a mouth that tastes like a dead rat. It was annoying. He hadn't done anything remotely bad last night. He went to bed early for god's sake. Gavin turned and briefly considers smothering himself with one of his lumpy pillows. It wasn't the best solution but half awake Gavin wasn't much of a thinker.</p><p>It was a process to get ready for work. It started with staring at the wall and listing all the reasons why he needed to be a productive member of society. This was set back when he realized that he had once again listed “so I can go back to sleep later” higher than “I need food”. Despite his self sabotaging brain's best attempts he did stand up, get dressed, and throw back a couple of pain killers after he brushed his teeth.  For breakfast he grabbed a protein bar that probably had too much fake chocolate in it to pretend to be healthy. He gave his apartment on last look as he did the keys-wallet-phone-badge-gun pocket pat before he sighed and walked out the door. Gavin gave a wave to one of his neighbors who always side eyed him while they reapplied their home sigils. He rolled his eyes, ignored the glare that followed, and went down to his car.</p><p>The ride to the precinct was its usual flavor of bland. There was traffic despite the continuing return of public transport. Busses and trains be damned, you can't take cars out to the motor city. Gavin's car being part of the problem but he loved the thing. It was one of the last models to have a full drive and autonomous mode instead of having a safe drive mode like everything after it. That meant if Gavin had one of the last consumer cars that could actually exceed the speed limit. Or he could safely ignore the road completely to dick around on his phone. He sent a string of random emojis to Tina in retaliation of her block of narwhals and pink poops. He closed out of messenger and glanced up as a horn blared somewhere down the road. He rolled his eyes and returned is attention back to the phone. Years ago they tried to take horns out of autonomous cars but that had lasted less than a year. Manufactures said it was an overlooked safety concern and made it an option again. That was bullshit of course, people just loved to make loud noises when they were pissed and hated that their tool of anarchy had been taken away.</p><p>And with that delightful thought Gavin opened up his calendar to check his therapist appointments. They hadn't moved but with how hectic work got it was easy to forget the day of the week. Gavin still remembered Chris going into crisis mode after realizing his wife's birthday was the next day. The kind thing to do would have been to remind Chris that Kate was understanding and wouldn't care. What he actually did was cackle like a fucking gremlin chanting, “You are so fucked!" until he couldn't breathe. Yeah, there was a reason he was still in therapy. Despite this constant schedule upheaval he rarely missed his appointments. His web sessions with the tela-therapist Deb were usually after work and was late she used being in an earlier time zone to her advantage. As for his in person sessions with Aceso, Fowler made sure he attended them come hell or high water. The man had more reminder alerts than he did. Apparently having watched the fall of Anderson, Fowler was very motivated to keep his staff that willing get help to their various appointments. Gavin being a semi competent asshole was graced with this special attention as well.</p><p>The therapy hadn't even started off as a conscious decision honestly. Tela-therapy had been aggressively offered to all first responders and law enforcement during the weeks following the android revolution. Gavin had scoffed at it when he was forced to take the card with the contact number. It sat on his coffee table for several days until one night he was sleep deprived, through half a tobacco vape pen, and grabbed the card out a fit of frustration and the need to just talk to something with a face. That was how he ended  ranting at some dude named Harrison about all of the shit he had to deal with for three during the middle of the night and somehow ended up talking about shit he didn't even tell his friends and family. He didn't intend to ever respond to the request for additional sessions but it had felt so good to talk to someone who wasn't in the thick it. Of the semi functional blockage into the city, protesters, rioters, military police, and watching people change their minds and sides seemingly overnight. People who had thrown bricks at the first march were now part of the groups blocking anti android protesters from Jericho. Went the other way too, saw a hippie chick from his building who was telling strangers androids were people screaming vile in the background of news report. And Gavin was in this weird tense limbo. He knew he was angry but he couldn't figure out what to do with it. So, one follow up call followed another until it three weeks had passed. It helped even if he never let himself go into the personal side of it like the first call. Detroit was still a shit show but he didn't want to see it burn out of spite. Now over a year since the revolution, revolt, whatever the term everybody was using he was sitting in traffic fondly remembering how he had tripped into therapy. God his life was weird.</p><p>The precinct had recovered well from the chaos from November 2038. Where it had been understaffed during the crisis and the first months that followed, now there was a full staff and updated equipment at every desk. Android rights were still being openly debated on the state and federal level but Detroit had kind of become a test bed for human/android relations. Especially since the notoriously neutral councils of magic had, in what could be described as the political version of a vague hand gesture, sided in favor of android rights. Even with the weakest form of support it gave the collective members of the United States government something to clench about. It meant that Detroit could tentatively hire androids on as staff for office work and emergency services. There was a series of public spats over hiring practices but Gavin was just glad he could go back to having time off. The Gavin from early November 2038 would be horrified but that Gavin hadn't lived through December 2038 and was a massive dick head. </p><p>He let the car autopark in one of the spots reserved for officers higher up the food chain and stretched before he headed into the precinct. While he liked most parts of his job Gavin couldn't help a sigh as he walked in. Even good work was still work. The front area was just starting to busy but he tried to wave to the secretaries as he showed the officer standing guard his badge. Just a little thing to at least make him look like a team player, the fake it till you make it approach. Apparently it worked to some degree if Deb was to be trusted. He was about to walk to his desk when someone grabbed his left arm. Gavin raised his free hand ready to take a swing when he saw who it was and deflated immediately.</p><p>“Damn it Tina, you know better than to do shit like that!"</p><p>Instead of an appropriate reply Tina stuck her phone in his face as he tried to push her off his now trapped arm. “Is this supposed to be a sex thing?"</p><p>Gavin gave up on freeing his arm and instead pushed the phone far enough away he could actually see it. Tina had the screen open to the last set of emojis he'd sent. It was a cat with heart eyes, eggplant, flexed arm, snowman, and the flag for Greece. Huh, he barely remembered what he sent and had picked them by scrolling through options. Totally innocent, but in Tina's defense the eggplant emoji was forever tainted by horny assholes. Tina pocketed the phone and used her second hand to secure her grip on him. Damn it.</p><p>“If you don't know I'm not telling you. I'm not a sweaty PE teacher forced into explaining the birds and the bees to traumatized children." Gavin said while rolling his eyes. “Now let go of my arm. You're claws are starting to cut off the circulation."</p><p>“They are not claws they are talons. You have nasty ass claws cause you only look at a bottle of lotion when you get no no thoughts." Tina hissed and tightened her grip.</p><p>Gavin batted at her hands again knowing that it wouldn't do anything other than stale her. He'd tried the not reacting path before and going full limp fish. It didn't work. Tina just used the lack of resistance to get control of the high ground.</p><p>“Tell me what it means you fiend," she muttered.</p><p>He stopped pawing at his arm just long enough to look her eyes and say, “Never."</p><p>She groaned and gave his arm one last extra squeeze before letting go with a huff. Gavin winced and rubbed his arm.</p><p>“You're lucky we're at work," Tina said as she stepped back slightly.</p><p>“I'm really not," He said, “Cause first of all it means I have to work. Next you got the whole day to plot whatever it is you have for revenge."</p><p>“It's funny you think I need the whole day for that."</p><p>Gavin shrugged, “You don't but means you have time to add flourish to it. Now get lost I have to get through a stack of paperwork."</p><p>“Yeah yeah, be afraid asshole. I have to head out before Chris starts tapping his foot at me," Tina smiled and lightly punched the arm she'd clung too. Ow.</p><p>Gavin rolled his eyes, “Stay safe out there T."</p><p> He glanced over his shoulder and saw her do a half wave as she walked off. He hoped something non dangerous but distracting happened. Tina's petty revenges made for funny stories a few weeks later after drinks, but he didn't enjoy living through them. Gavin shook his head and continued the walk to his desk. He didn't look forward to paper work but there was a chance he'd be chained to the desk.</p><p>Gavin had dropped into his chair and dicked around for a few minutes before he finally logged on his computer. It took a half hour for him to get engrossed in the various forms and started to relax into the rhythm. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up before he heard them. He took a deep breath and looked up over his monitor. Two witches, a man and a woman, dressed in dark navy were chatting with each other as they walked across the precinct floor. Probably there to collect some low level magic idiot who tried some shit. God he hoped they weren't grabbing a homicide suspect. Dealing with the councils and covens was a jurisdictional nightmare. Dealing with witches in general was a nightmare.</p><p>The pair had paused near Ben's desk and Gavin suppressed a shudder as he looked at them. Androids may have been glorified plastic but witches looked artificial in the way that should have been physically impossible. Cyberlife at least tired to fake human skin with undertones and various shades. Witches looked like they absorbed the life out all the colors they came in contact with. Their faces looked like flat porcelain and their clothing looked like it was paint chip samples more than an actual fabric. Then they moved and it triggered every level lizard brain to scream <em>WRONG</em> Gavin remembers his 3<sup>rd</sup> grade teacher saying all witches were born like regular humans and used to look just like everyone else before they embraced their magic. It was probably some misguided attempt to make witches less scary to children but for him it just made them creepier.</p><p>Still when the two started to move in his direction Gavin gave them a wave. Unlike the secretaries who didn't see him wave or didn't care the witches seemed to actively ignore him. They moved closer to Hank's desk instead of going straight between the desks like they had been and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling.</p><p>“Pricks," he huffed and turned to glare at his screen. The uneasy feeling left as the witches headed deeper into the building and Gavin felt drained. He leaned onto the desk and rubbed his face with both hands. Coffee. He was going to get coffee, forget about assholes with magic and finish his reports. Once he was motivated enough to actually stand up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decides to write a fic with Gavin Reed as the main character. Immediately decides to put him in therapy for a year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for slightly more characters. Yay.</p><p>Also realized a few chapters into this that I had given Chris' child a different but similar name to the one he has in canon. I have decided to lean into this because it is an alternate universe and why not.</p><p>Special thanks to MissDinahDarling who has been reading my silly story and has been super supportive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took two cups of coffee for Gavin to get back to work properly. He pulled out his phone and looked up how much coffee was safe to drink in a day. The first few results didn't show much but the third said 25 cups right in the headline. In his mind that was scientific evidence that no one could judge him when he got to the low teens later. Slowly people trickled in for the start of their shift or from out in the field. While most arrived in a timely manner, Hank still seemed to come in whenever the hell he wanted. Before the great android uprising that would have been around noon, in the past months that time started edging earlier and earlier. Gavin wasn't sure if that was because of a new found vigor for the job or to escape the androids who seemed to be staying at his house. Today he saw Hank shuffle in just before 10 am with a tablet under his arm. Guy definitely looked better, hadn't cut his hair or beard to regulation but now they were groomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musings about the lieutenant were cut off when Chris Miller blocked his field of vision. “Morning," he said rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Hank who had improved over the last year Chris looked as disheveled as the dress code would allow. His uniform clearly hadn't been ironed in a long time. Instead it had weird patches of wrinkles and not wrinkles like he had wet it to try and remove them while still wearing the thing. His hair had grown out past the close shave he kept on the sides along with the start of stubble on his chin. He had bags under his eyes that could be checked luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit," Gavin said once he finished looking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like shit," Chris gave a slightly manic smile, “Damon has officially deep in the terrible twos."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what you said last week when you forgot your badge at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris nodded and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, but it's only gotten worse. No is his favorite word and sleep is the enemy. He decided it should be gone from the house until further notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take a nap in the locker room," Gavin offered, “So you don't collapse or drive into a pole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I'm still mostly functional. Had worse during the academy and besides I'd feel guilty if I got some rest and Kate didn't." Chris said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin snorted and leaned forward. “You know that kid has to sleep sometime. What do you think she's doing when he is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counting all the reasons we decided to bring a child into the world and all the ways we love him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow," he said straightening up, “You guys need a fucking babysitter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris' eye suddenly went unfocused and he looked very concerned. “I could never pay anyone enough to deal with the monster that has taken over our house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn't know how to react to that for a minute. Eventually he just whispered, “Jesus Christ Chris…"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can't save us now," Chris muttered, “do you know our son's name is just one letter off of the word demon? And it's the name of the kid from that old horror movie? Why did we think it would be okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, go the fuck to sleep man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the fog seemed to clear and Chris instead gave him a weak smile. “Don't worry man, it'll be fine. Kids going to wear himself out soon. Thank you for the concern though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously dude, I'll watch him," Gavin said in his best serious voice, “I'll like take him to the zoo or some shit. He'll know a bunch of words he shouldn't but you'll be aware enough at me to be pissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll let you know if it ever comes to that. Thanks again Gavin," Chris gave a little wave and headed on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin watched him go with a little concern and then glanced around to see if anyone else witnessed Miller's brief descent into total dread. Sure enough to his right there was Collins who looked like he'd come out of the meeting room. He made eye contact and tried the best to mentally scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck just happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collins gave a one sided shrug. “I wouldn't worry too much, me and mine pretty much did the same thing when our kids were that age. It'll pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never breeding," Gavin said horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the world thanks you for your service," Collins gave him a salute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to drag on. The only real breaks in the monotony he had were when he got up to get coffee and go to the bathroom because he drank all the coffee. While he went up to get another cup just after noon he saw Hank stand and head in the direction of the front desk. In the time it took Gavin to make it to the break room, press a button, receive his coffee, and turn to go back to work, Hank was back at his desk eating a sandwich and looking at Gavin's desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah hell," he groaned. Sure enough there was someone who had stolen his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the back all he could really see of the slumped figure was brown hair but Gavin knew exactly who it was. He sighed and accepted the fact he wasn't going to do anything for the next half hour. As he got closer he could see that the guy was not so much sitting low but curled up in a way that both looked like it should be painful and somehow seemed to defy gravity with his knees almost up to his ears and feet resting on the edge of Gavin's desk. He focus seemed to be entirely on his phone as it made little trills when he tapped at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me back my chair, Hundred." Gavin said as he reached over him to set his coffee next to his keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A face, nearly identical to Connor's, all pale, freckled, and angled turned up toward him. His hair was the same shade of brown and had identical strategically loose hairs hang down toward his face. Hundred looked straight at him with steely grey eyes. This was one of Cyberlife's most advanced, most dangerous creations. And he stuck out his tongue like a fucking toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gave a half hearted glare. Without breaking eye contact he shouted, “HANK! Come get your damn cat!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not a damn cat," he heard Hank shout back, “And he ain't mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He prissy and he steals seats, therefore he is a cat," Gavin reasoned, “And I sure as shit didn't sign him in, you aging hipster trash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time! I know the kid is listed as one of your approved! Now stop trying to win a staring contest with someone who doesn't need to blink." The sound of Hank aggressively drinking a soda effectively signaled he was done with the conversation and refused to be pulled back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cats don't need to blink either," Hundred supplied in a bland tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they do. They got two eyelids and everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred continued to stare until Gavin's eyes hurt. Now that it had become a challenge he refused to lose, even if that meant Gavin had to cheat it a bit. He grabbed the back of the chair and yanked it. He succeeded in getting Hundred to look away first but the android hooked his heels on top of the desk effectively putting the brakes on any movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid fucking robo legs," Gavin muttered, “Get out of my chair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Download the app and I'll give it back to you," Hundred said as he turned his attention back to his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin snorted and threw a, <em>fuck you</em> at him half heartedly. He rounded the desk to take Officer Owens' chair. The guy was out of patrol so it was probably safe as long as Gavin didn't touch any of his tchotckes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not getting that stupid game it's like candy crush on steroids, in the fifth dimension," Gavin explained, “Not all of us can think at the speed of concept."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you could send me daily tokens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why do you want tokens again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to get the platinum medallion and you can only buy it with tokens sent by other players."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want the platinum medallion, which from what I remember has no effect on the game whatsoever, because…" Gavin said with a smirk. Hundred paused the game and looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it," Hundred said with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin threw his head back and laughed at how serious Hundred's face got. For someone who usually tried for bored indifference as a default expression he had gotten extremely caught up in the game and it showed. It completely ruined Hundred's image and it was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred narrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “It's not my fault they felt the need to put a social interaction component into it," he crossed his arms, “All I want is the trophies, not to have to talk to other people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horror," Gavin reached over the desks and flicked Hundred's foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred, finally, got his feet off the desk and straightened up out of a pretzel. He adjusted the keffiyeh around his neck while giving Gavin a mild glare. Gavin just smirked at Hundred's antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should make a pot-kettle analogy here," Hundred pointed back and forth between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, unlike you, am trying to do better," Gavin preened for a moment, “I suck at it but I make an effort. You wallow in the same group of grumpy humans and androids with names that sound like they come from some weird mix of that island from The Prisoner and a hippie communist compound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Jericho is nothing like either of those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only people you talk about from there are called 60, ya know like Number Six, and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kale</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Gavin dragged out the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't talk shit about Kale," Hundred said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin held his hands up to try and placate him. “I'm not talking shit about Kale," He explained, “Okay maybe a little shit about the name but no shit on them. Look, if Kale was a human I'd assume either their parents hated them or were balls deep in another type of green when they were working on baby names."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred seemed to relax a little but there was still some defensiveness in his posture. “It took Kale a long time to figure themselves, including their name," he said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were the last one of the 900's to pick a name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, looked away, starting picking at his collection of bracelet charms, and curled in on himself a little. Unlike the pretzel, which was just Hundred's inability to sit like a normal person, this was self conscious. “I said, 'one of the last'. Kale just had a hard time with it, ya know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin raised his right hand with his first and middle finger up in scout salute. “I solemnly swear, on the off chance I ever meet Kale that I will not give them shit about their name until I get the all clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred relaxed more but there was still some hesitance. Gavin knew a little about the other weird named android mentioned so he guessed was a safe bet when he said, “But I can totally give 60 shit about his name right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred looked surprised for a second before a small smile appeared on his face. “You can totally do that." Hundred rolled his eyes, “If anything just to get him to stop using his customer service voice for everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah," Hundred smiled a fraction wider, “Like I don't see much of the big four but I think even Josh wants to smack him. Worst part is you can just see that 60 wants to, like, say something but instead he just has this fake ass smile and just polites at people. We've kinda given up at letting him come out of his shell naturally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And moving on to psychological warfare sounds like a good plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the only one we haven't tried yet," he said with a shrug. “Enough about the lord and commander of repression, how's your day been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin raised an eyebrow. “I'm a little concerned about how you managed to make that a functional segway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a talent, now answer the question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's paper day dude, nothing of note," Gavin said easily, “closest thing to excitement was we had to prissy witches come in for something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw some concern creep back into Hundred's face and his smile faded a bit, “Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin clicked his tongue. He just got out of the hot button zone with Hundred and now he was salsa dancing toward the one that was labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>topics relating to Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah," he said honestly, “didn't do anything shitty at all. Gave them a wave, they practically walked into the cabinets trying to look anywhere but at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do something to them before?" Hundred was now frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know man," he sighed, “Like I never went out of my way to pick a fight with any magics. I'm stupid but I've never been actively suicidal. Figured with my luck if I tried anything they'd turn me into a newt or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Hundred rolled his eyes and relaxed again. “It takes a lot of energy to transmute. I doubt anyone would expend that much effort over you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today's top contender for casual insults."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have competition?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Days still young and Tina thinks I sent her a sex text," Gavin explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred sat up abruptly and practically shouted, “You sexted Tina?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't talk to the kid about sexting!" Hank shouted causing several heads to turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, first of all welcome back to the conversation Hank," Gavin said at a matching volume. “I'm not talking to the kid about sexting! What do you think I am some pervert?" Hank said a quick yeah and was ignored. “And second of all I did not sext Tina," he said before lowering his voice to normal. “Sent her a bunch of random emojis one of which was an eggplant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell the kid about eggplants either!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hank, you know I have, like, the whole internet in my head right?" Hundred jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your blood pressure meds grandpa," Gavin said as he hid his face in his hands. At this point everyone in the precinct had stopped, hoping the awkward shouting match would continue.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what happens when people are too busy to watch tv</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought with an ounce of despair. He turned his head and looked at Hank through his finger. “I don't want to explain to your children how you died. Shouting like a prude, at work, while eating a sandwich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank picked up the now empty soda and sucked on the straw to make an ungodly noise that signaled he, again, was done talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin turned back toward Hundred and let his hands drop. Wearily he said, “I hate you both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred smiled again. “Somehow I doubt that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better go spend time with the person who actually signed you into today before he accuses me of corrupting your innocence or some shit," Gavin said standing up, “besides I have to get back to work at some point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah," Hundred muttered, “next he'll say you taught me how to swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a move on Hundred," he said and pushed on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine," he sighed. Hundred stood and stretched unnecessarily. God, he kept forgetting how tall the Hundred was. He towered over Gavin and probably had a few inches on Connor too. “See ya, next time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, now go make sure Hank doesn't combust," Gavin said as he lightly punched Hundred's arm. Hundred just huffed and pulled him into a half hug as he walked passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His coffee may have been cold but it was the best Gavin had felt all day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Behold Hundred. He is my child.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And this is why I don't have a posting schedule.</p>
<p>Enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Talking about his emotions had never been an easy task. His mother would say it was a side effect of toxic masculinity. His therapists probably agreed. Honestly it was the only thing the two overlapped on. His therapists had also brought how his relationship with his mother deteriorating during his late teen years and eventually become a form of passive aggressive non communication that was basically coded messages through the few people they had in common and photos on the internet hadn't helped him when it came to properly communicating his feelings. This is why his insurance paid them the not so big bucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first tela-therapist Harrison had managed to </span>
  <span>Scheherazade him into three weeks of therapy during the height of deviant crisis. It kept his head above water and kept him from making bigger mistakes but Harrison seemed to know from the get go they weren't the best fit. His gentle manner and prodding made for a great sounding board but for someone like Gavin the other side of the conversation had to push back just enough when he slammed the doors back shut. So in the third week Harrison started floating the idea of Gavin having a second tela-therapist. It would still be covered by the responders fund and it would give him someone to talk to during the more daylight hours he'd explained. To his sleep addled mind it didn't seem like a bad idea with Harrison being on in Hawaii's time zone. His first tela-session Deb it didn't take him being a detective to pick up on the fact it was a set up. Where Harrison talked purely about the now, Deb would drag him into self reflection. It eventually led to his last session with Harrison ending with him saying he knew he could help Gavin for a day but not give him the help he really needed. It felt like the nicest, weirdest break up he'd ever had with someone he never dated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deb was a rockstar when it came to dealing with Gavin's neurosis. She was old enough to his grandmother but seemed to have the energy of a twenty year old. She didn't let him avoid hard topics and didn't take his shit when he lashed out. There were a number of sessions that ended with Gavin being sure he'd never hear from her again only for his phone to ping a few days later at their scheduled time. After a month Gavin accepted that he was dealing with someone more stubborn than him. That realization was probably when he started trying to sprint toward self improvement.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked with her for five months before he got the bright idea to add on a second, in person therapist. Not just a regular therapist either, he'd found a KL900 who had opened up a practice taking human clients. He'd worked through a lot shit with her but his biggest hang up was still interacting with androids directly. He figured having to trust one directly would help him overcome that. Deb would describe her reaction as “cautious". Gavin would describe it as “a controlled 'oh fuck'”"  It took an hour and some near begging to get Deb to reach out to </span>
  <span>Aceso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stepped into the waiting room for his first appointment he couldn't help but think Deb had been right. There was damn Chloe sitting behind the reception desk that gave him a patient smile. It made the hairs on the back of his head stand up. His first impulse was to say fuck it and storm out. Instead he took a breath, counted to ten, and told the Chloe, or Cindy as her nameplate stated, his name. She checked the schedule and then directed him to sit down. He spent the next 20 minutes going through the reasons he had pushed for this and if anything running out would just prove Deb right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't acknowledge Cindy when she called his name. Just forced one foot in front of the other toward the door she had pointed to. There was a chair in the middle of the room that he dropped into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin Reed?" the voice sounded soft but clearly expected an answer similar to a teacher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah," he grunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm Aceso," she said, “I believe you wanted to talk with me today.”"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and looked up at her. She looked like an African American woman with long braids draped over one shoulder in plain black dress. The KL900s weren't a frequently seen model. With her LED removed Gavin might not have even known she was an android if not for the “faces of cyberlife products" pamphlet the department had sent around when the whole revolution thing started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes slowly tracked him in return. Scanning, he assumed. He just wasn't sure she would lean toward judging him for his fourth day in a row shirt or regretting taking him on. When their eyes met she returned his nodded with a neutral expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright," she said calmly, “what would you like to talk about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted. “Should I start with my mommy issues or pavlovian compulsion to punch," he stopped himself from running headlong into bad on the first try. Instead after a long pause he finished with an unsatisfying, “…things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got an unidentifiable reaction to flicker across Aceso's face. “Usually I like to keep it to general topics for my first meeting with a client. It helps them get comfortable, and you are clearly very uncomfortable."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What gave you that impression?" He asked like he didn't know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, while it may have been a poor attempt at  a joke I get the impression you do in fact have issues with your mother and the punching of," she paused to mimic his pause, “things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got some balls," he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I do," the calm expression remained but humor snaked into her voice. “I have them on my table." And pointed to her left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin followed her finger and sure enough there was a set of glass orbs on the desk. Either she was a big fan of the movie Labyrinth, had weird design taste, or had somehow acquired glass balls on the off chance a client made a shitty comment she would have an equally shitty comeback. He really hoped it was the third one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deb had been right about him rushing into his self appointed exposure therapy but he knew he'd made the right choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was day two of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tina wants Revenge</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch and Gavin had successfully trudged through enough paperwork to be allowed back out in the field. There hadn't been any new homicide cases which he should be thankful for, yay no murder, but it was kinda the whole point of his job. So, instead he focused on Tina's inevitable retaliation. It didn't matter if she heard what really happened when the gossip chain passed the “sexting incident” up the line to her. No, while she would claim she didn't believe it, she'd actually be more upset she didn't get it out of Gavin herself. This called for a different type of chaos. It would be a message not only to Gavin but to all who witness it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last time she'd glued all of his pens to the bottom of his drawer and left a bright pink pen with a heart on a spring for him to use. It won't have been bad except that was the day he had to book some of the burliest looking dudes he'd had the displeasure to meet. None of them had a sense of humor. Tina got free coffee and treats as tribute from all who feared her for a week. Which was basically everyone but Fowler and Hank. Fowler, because hello boss. Hank because could that man stare at you with a darkness in his eyes that made you think you were staring into hell itself, and he would get you back tenfold for the prank with a sort of precision you would never expect from the man.  No, he gave Tina a cookie that week because Hundred had gone through an intense baking phase that quickly took over his house. Judging by the metric ton of deserts he brought in, Hank had understated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Gavin was spell checking another file with his head resting on his fist and occasionally watching Owens rearrange the alignment of his desk objects. He could never figure out the rhyme or reason to the moves but Owens always remembered where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gavin," Chris said as he stepped beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sup Chris," he said in a bored tone as he tracked the stapler Owens was dragging across the top of the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence from Chris before he said, “Are you staring at Owens right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's aware," Gavin said at the same time Owens said, “I'm aware." Neither of them looked up at Chris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay," Chris sounded a bit concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin lifted the shoulder not supporting his face in a shrug. “He knows I do it. My eyes are drawn to movement," Gavin muttered, “It's oddly soothing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You find Owens micromanaging his desk soothing?" At that Owens did give Chris the side eye before moving his cup holder slightly to the left. He gave the surface one last look before standing up and walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there goes my entertainment," Gavin said as he sat up. He gave Chris a once over. The bags were still under his eyes but they had been downgraded from smuggling movie theater snacks purse to a let's go dancing clutch. “You're looking better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris smiled easily, “I think Damon is reconsidering his position on sleep. He's realizing while he can defeat me and Kate he has nothing on the REM cycle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's just recovering for his next assault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but mommy and daddy get recovery time too."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chris," Gavin shifted to learn forward, “Miller and Miller found you asleep standing up in the break room yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to wave it off, “They were exaggerating."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miller Michael has photographic evidence."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had my eyes closed for a second."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaaand, Miller Matthew has the video," Gavin added, “I had them both send it to me for posterity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris narrowed his eyes slightly, “Since when do you use big words?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his in response. “Posterity is not a big word, it's a fancy one. Know the difference."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush," Chris waved a hand at him, “shouldn't you be worried?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want everyone to know that was a horrible attempt at misdirection but I will accept it just to be nice," Gavin said with authority, “And do you mean general worried, because I am constantly it's just a part of my being at this point, or a specific worry?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a father, I can say that is a mood, but I was referring to the specific worry that is related to Tina," Chris replied as he put his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged. “In all the years I've known Tina, unless I really fuck up, she can't wait more than two days to exact revenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know," Chris rolled his eyes, “how she can be on a weeklong stakeout, I have no idea."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've discussed this, a stakeout is a hunt, her vengeance is that of a fae and kills her impulse control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still don't understand it. Just creeped out every time you explain it." Chris said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the Queen of the Summer court didn't get me first thing this morning. That means she is planning something for just before I get off shift, in front of a large group of people if she can. So I figure I have 4 more hours until she strikes. No need to get worked up till then," Gavin reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know her exact pattern, and you just accept it," Chris rubbed his face with one hand. “Again why don't you run out the back door like a bat out of hell?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because not accepting results in much worse things and I like my eyebrows on my face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She wouldn't shave your eyebrows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No but a lot of her plans involve things that could result in their disappearance regardless."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris stared at him for a moment. “Why am I friends with you two again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume it started with proximity," Gavin said evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I'd been a baker like my mother wanted, I wouldn't be part of this conversation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your life would be worse off for it," he said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris seemed to stop and think before nodding. “Yeah, you're right on that. Still's wild to think about. I could have been making tarts for a living."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I could have gone into women's studies, alternating between growing marijuana, and being a professional protesters." Gavin shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how we let our families down," Chris chuckled lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother thought the SCUM manifesto had some valid points, I can live with her disappointment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will google that later but for now I will take your side without question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that shows we have moved on from work friends to real friends," Gavin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris huffed and looked like he was thinking of saying something when Owens reappeared. “You're still here?" Owens asked without an inflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris' mouth clicked shut. “Uh," he said once he recovered, “Yeah, but I'm gonna leave soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Owens stared at him for a beat. “Okay," he said as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later Gavin," Chris said while watching Owens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care Chris," he waved, “come by later for the fireworks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris waved back and Gavin turned back to his monitor. He wiggled the mouse to wake the screen back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What fireworks are you referring to?" Owens asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Tina pranking me later," he said as he typed in his password.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Owens sounded a little excited, “That should be fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough a few hours later as the end of shift approached there was an unusual amount of staff in the office. People that should have out for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysterious</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason had forgotten something in their lockers along with various other bullshit excuses were loitering around. Some were trying to act casual about it. Others like Owens and Hank weren't hiding their stares at all. Fowler was the only one actively not watching, seemingly transfixed on the wall behind his desk. Everyone knew, the time for a vengeance named Tina was fast approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what happens when people don't watch tv</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gavin thought to himself yet again. He hadn't seen much of Tina over the last few hours but he'd seen the glint in her eyes. She might have been talking about how she had to chase a suspect through a meat processing plant and how disgusting it smelled but the look was there. The look of today you suffer Gavin. Now that the time was approaching he did start to get a little worried. Tina's wrath could be comically unoriginal or genius in her minor inconveniences. If it was something at the end of the day it was going to be big and flashy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and casually looked around. Eyes followed as he walked toward the front of the office. He was a few feet from the reception when Tina appeared. She'd used her tiny size to her advantage having hidden behind a large plant pot. Somehow her emerging looked casual instead of like a ten year old playing hide and seek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina." He nodded at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin." She nodded in return, her hand suspiciously behind her. There was a beat of silence. “Heading home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep," he said with a pop on the p.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days off, got any plans?" She asked in a fake casual tone. Her smile had spread beyond friendly into creepy barely restrained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuhhhh…." He took a step backwards out of reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he had Tina suddenly had an object in front of you and loudly sang out “Now you don't!" And then there was a pop. Gavin briefly saw a dark shiny mass coming toward him before his lizard brain made him throw his arms up as he closed his mouth and eyes. He felt a weird static charge rush across his body and suddenly things on his skin. All the while Tina laughed maniacally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck," he muttered slowly opening his eyes. He looked at his still raised hands and winced. Along his field of vision he could see people pulling out their phones for photos or videos. His right hand was all silver and his left looked like a holo rainbow. “What the fuck Tina!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to cancel! You are king of glitter for the next 48 hours!" She said in between her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get a god damn spelled glitter bomb?!" Gavin groaned and gave himself a good shake. Some of the glitter fell off but the vast majority of it stubbornly remained on him and his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it," Tina muttered, “she said none of it would come off. Fowler said I had to clean up anything that got left behind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin froze and turned to fully look at Tina as she pouted. He took two quick steps, leaned over her, and scrubbed his fingers in his hair to let loose a small shower of glitter on to Tina. She shrieked and attempted to get away but Gavin just chased her scattering small fletches of reflective plastic in his wake. He only stopped when he caught her in bear hug while Fowler stopped pretending to not be watching and yelled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin ran cackling to his car as Tina fumed in the station. She had timed her defective glitter catastrophe perfectly for the end of his shift. Hers however had four hours left. At least a half hour of that would be spent trying removing as much sparkle from her uniform as possible. He'd have to vacuum his car for the next six months before he was free of Tina's weaponized craft products but he felt fantastic. There was a 50/50 chance of Tina trying her revenge again. Still worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few strange looks followed him as he made his way from his apartment's parking complex to his door. Old lady Graham had openly stared at him as they rode the elevator up to their respective floors. He'd seen glimpses of the horror Tina had unleashed but he found he was excited to get to his bedroom to see the monstrosity in its full glory. He aggressively waved at Mrs. Graham causing more glitter to fall off him. She remained perfectly still, unblinking in horror until the elevator doors closed causing Gavin to lose his shit laughing as the doors let out a cheerful ding. He carefully removed his keys from his jeans and stepped into his apartment. Usually he took his shoes off but he wanted to see himself in full glitter glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully walked into his bedroom, thankful for the faux hardwood floors, and tapped on the currently black out wall. Despite the layer of glitter on his hands a prompt showed up asking him to select his preference. He tapped </span>
  <em>
    <span>full mirror</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fell into another fit of laughter as he saw his reflection. His face was covered in two-tone glitters that shifted between bright pink and highlighter yellow or the yellow and obnoxious blue. His chest had sold colors that seemed to be arranged into a plaid pattern, obviously part of the spell used on the glitter bomb. He turned around to get a look at his back and saw what he could only think to describe as a wallpaper pattern. The legs were just a mess of colors and sizes like a kindergarten craft supply bin, no regard or respect of the natural order of things. Lastly his shoes were red, like ruby red. Gavin wasn't sure if that particular detail was Tina's invention or that of the witch. Either way he felt the impulse to clap in his own home for including the reference. With a voice prompt he got a few photos with the wall mirror before pulling his phone to snapping a few more, even one photo from overhead with a peace sign and his tongue sticking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Photo evidence documented and appreciated Gavin set about gathering what he needed to pretend to get cleaned. He grabbed a lint roller before he went to the bathroom for the baby oil and hairspray. Gavin stopped for a second to think and went out to grab the vacuum cleaner as well as a clean set of clothing. He pulled off his jacket and tried to keep the glitter as contained as possible. He dropped it into the laundry, wincing as a small cloud of glitter flew up in retaliation. Out of curiosity he glanced in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't as impressive as the full mirror but with the main reveal behind him it did it's job fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit Tina," he said as he looked at his shirt, “It may not have worked perfect but it was dedicated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough there was glitter covering the back of his shirt in horizontal stripes. He got a bad feeling about all his skin underneath. As for his underwear he only had the question of if they were covered in polka dots or hearts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me whenever I post a chapter: This looked longer in Word.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Gavin still has glitter on him and Hundred is a baby rebel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were hearts. Bright red hearts on his boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had snapped a few more work appropriate pictures before stripping down trying to free himself of glitter mess Tina had inflicted on him. He would have taken more but he had at least two people that could get into his phone or cloud. The first was Tina who would have either used the photos as blackmail or crudely edited them to post around the precinct for giggles. The second was Hundred, who would have done the same thing but had the added bonus of having to explain to Hank why his surrogate child or something had seen Gavin's penis. That was a conversation Gavin refused to let happen. Never mind the fact that the kid had google without safe search in his head…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Gavin had made great progress with a shower and a vacuum cleaner, it felt like baling water with a broken bucket. He'd uncovered his face but there was still glitter in his hair, eyebrows, stubble and most of his ears. He wanted to get more done but unfortunately time didn't care about the wishes of petty mortals or him. His phone chirped and he sighed. He opened up his laptop and opened the telecommunication app Deb used.  A loading icon spun for a moment before a woman with glasses and a shade too dark brown hair appeared on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow," Deb said looking shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Debra," Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face scrunched up at the use of her full name but she wasn't distracted. “What the hell happened to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't like my new look?" He leaned back and gestured to the decades old tee shirt with his still mostly glittered arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, that is not a look," Deb said in a serious tone, “That is a full blown case of craft herpes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that was earlier, this is a mild flare up comparatively."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Deb's head got larger as she leaned closer to the camera. “Did you throw yourself into a vat of sparkles thinking it would give you superpowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No," he rolled his eyes, “This is Tina's latest flavor of retribution."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What did you do?" She immediately asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin put his hand on his chest with a fake gasp, “How can you say that? You're supposed to be on my side!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't play innocent," she said with a snort, “I've known you too long for that to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I sent her a random emoji text, she demanded answers, I refused because I didn't want to say it was random. It was spite on her honor that she needed to retaliate for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know not telling her would result in you looking like you rolled around in craft supplies like a cat who found the kitty weed in the stuffed mouse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you know the answer to that question Deb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back finally, her head returning to normal human size, “Yes, but I want to hear how you say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah," he sighed, “I knew not telling Tina would drive her wild but I did it anyway. I didn't know she'd get a magic glitter bomb, but that she'd do something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not just tell her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched under his chin. Mostly to give himself something to do with his hands, but the glitter was starting to itch his skin. “I mean at the time I just didn't want to admit I didn't have a plan. But I know shit like that spins Tina up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is something you need to work on?" When they first started Gavin a question like that would have thought was a passive aggressive judgmental question. Now, he knew she was honestly asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, maybe?" His voice pitched up a little at the end. “Like there are times I mess with Tina intentionally. Probably shouldn't push her buttons just cause I can. But it's not a big issue and at this point it's just a part of what we do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it healthy for the both of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “You'd have to ask her but I think so. It's not necessarily normal but we aren't hurting each other. As much as she seems to hyper focus her revenge plans it doesn't get in the way of her job or anything. If anything I think it relaxes her. For me, it only really stresses me out right before she does it. And I get another good story out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when you have to scrub glitter out of your hair for a week?"  Deb said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of Gavin. “Are you kidding?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the photo gallery.  He picked the overhead shot and turned the screen towards his lap top. “I have my next profile pic for the year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice MySpace angle you got going on there." Deb said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and looked at the photo. “I feel like I should know what that means and I should feel insulted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deb groaned, “Well now I feel old so let's call this one a draw." She paused for a moment. “Was there anything you wanted to talk about today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin put his phone down and shrugged. “Not really, nothing new going on since last check in.  Still working on my bullshit but it's not as bad? Still catching myself doing some shit but at this point I'm thinking it's more my general dickery than from the dark side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “How's it going with Aceso?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting with her next week," he said easily, “still unpacking some of my mommy issues but at this point it's a morbid curiosity kinda thing. Like I still got my current bad life choices to work on but it's nice to be able to look back and go 'Oh that's why I think shouting louder than the other person is a valid form of debate'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Deb's shoulder move as she glanced away from her camera. Taking notes, analogue. Like the old lady she was. “Do you feel she is addressing your needs and concerns still?" There was a shift in her tone as she asked it. It signaled a pause for the check in questions that had started since Aceso had become his primary therapist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah," he said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you feel comfortable having her as your primary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to increase your amount of appointments with me or do you want to continue with monthly check ins?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monthlies fine," he said while stretching, “keeps my schedule open for things I probably won't do like going to the park or a museum. Though I still reserve the right to call you if I'm freaking out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so," she smiled and her voice relaxed. “What would I do without your midnight surprises? Also, you should go to a museum sometime. You have some impressive ones in your area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but that's where people go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin, socialize," she said with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have Tina, Chris, and Hundred. That is a good enough social circle for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin," she said again, “That's only three people. That's not a circle that's a social triangle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and sat up. “Actually it's a square cause I'm involved."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triangle," she said, making the shape with her hands, “it's a triangle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the illuminati symbol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe try and work on at least two more social supports," she said ignoring his comment, “If you can't have a circle at least have a pentagon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At what point does it become a circle?" Gavin rested his head on a propped up fist. “Like does it go pentagon then circle or do I have to get through dodecagons?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin," Deb said flatly. No follow up, just his name perfectly delivered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone. He held up his hands in surrender. Wasn't his fault if she compared a continuous line to shapes with corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my homework for the month?" He said as he put his hands down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deb briefly narrowed her eyes at him before relaxing. Like she was considering saying something else but deciding against it. “It's not so much homework, as a strong suggestion," she answered, “You have a quality friend group but they have their own lives. Right now your safety net is narrow. I'm not saying log onto facebook and add a thousand people. Consider cultivating existing acquaintanceships, or friends of your friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay," Gavin huffed, “sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to think about, at the very least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know facebook isn't really a thing anymore, right?" Gavin said with a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No," she deadpanned, “I'm completely out of touch with reality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle. “Sometimes I wish you and Hank would meet. Just be grumpy at everyone together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what you've said, I'm sure we'd get along like water and potassium."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven't heard that one before," Gavin said with some concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deb waved him off. “Just look it up some time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else we need to talk about?" Gavin scratched under his chin again as he scratched his chin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you have something on your mind," she said with a little shrug. “These appointments have been mostly maintenance since you work with Aceso. I'll pass her the notes from this meeting. Right now, it looks like you would benefit more from a good night's sleep than from us talking about nothing for another hour. Also a lint roller. An industrial strength lint roller."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stopped idly scratching his chin and instead tried to flick glitter at the camera. He saw a small amount of glitter rain down in the camera feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deb snorted and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, had a shitty night sleep last night. I'll accept your completely selfless offer to disappear into dreamland," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont have anything planned for the nights," she replied, “I can talk about panda farts until the sun comes back up if you want. Might not help the dark spots under your eyes but I'm sure it would be enlightening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin flipped her off half heartedly. “Yeah, I'll go to sleep. I won't tell anyone you're slacking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for that. Probably want to wash your sheets tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I'm sending them, my clothes, and everything I touched to a laundromat tomorrow," he pulled at the edge of his collar to show his sleep shirt was indeed another victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you tip them well," Deb muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nodded aggressively. “I want them to answer my calls in the future. Who knows what Tina'll do next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deb shook her head lightly before she said, “Good night Gavin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Deb," he said with a mock salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she logged off, he switched the monitor back to idle. He leaned back and looked toward his bedroom longingly. Sleep very much sounded like a good idea but he sacrificed eating time for trying to de-glitter time. He turned and looked behind himself to the kitchen. There had to be something quick and most likely terrible for him to eat. Plan of attack settled, he moved to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to avoid midnight snack attacks before falling face first into his bed to sleep as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Gavin felt both great and grody. He'd woken up enough to turn off his alarms and fall back asleep once he remembered it was his day off. Recovered some of that sleep debt his psych 101 professor talked about once. On the other hand he still had the devil's craft supplies mixed with sweat all over his body making it itch. He could ignore the glitter in his hair but the ones in his ass crack were making themselves known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a zombie like groan he pulled himself out of bed and ran a hand over his face. He desperately wanted to rub his eyes but managed to avoid the impulse to save his sight. His brain was still in a fog as he pulled the sheets and blankets off his bed and shoved them in the laundry basket with his clothing from the day before. He tried to brush the less stubborn flecks of glitter off his arms into the basket before he went over to his dresser to retrieve another set of lounge clothes to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he left his bedroom he picked up his phone to turn on the automated “not a roomba" vacuum cleaners to try and contain the mess. There was a little chirp as the one in his bed room turned one and started merrily attacking the specks it found on the floor. The hallway outside his bedroom was already clear leading him to assume the little minions had done a patrol during the night. For having no personality and a limited AI the things seemed to go after mess with a delightfully malicious intensity. While the one in his bedroom continued to whirl around the laundry basket the one from the main room turned down the hall like it was on a mission. Upon spotting him the little thing let out a series of beeps that would have made R2D2 proud. It quickly went to clear up the small trail of glitter before seemingly determining he was the source of the mess and following him around. Occasionally it would stop in one spot and the whirling noise would increase as if it was personally offended by a piece of glitter that refused to be moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed baby oil on his skin in the bathroom and whipped off as much as he could with a clean towel. After that he took another shower hoping to dislodge more of the glitter and getting rid of the greasy feeling of the oil. As Gavin scrubbed he prayed the plumbing gods would be on his side because if anything backed up he was sure old lady Graham would point the finger squarely at him. Carefully he turned off the water and dried off before climbing into his temporarily clean clothes before collecting more shit to throw in the laundry. He opened the door and hummed as he made his way back to the bedroom, one of the minions following him all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highlight of his morning, besides breakfast, was the look on the face of the guy who came to pick up his stuff for the laundry mat. Since the revolution Detroit had granted some big incentives to businesses that used “employable persons human and android" in place of drones. Might have slowed down deliveries some but it meant Gavin got to see reactions up close and personal. Call it self-schadenfreude but there was something wonderful about the look of horror breaking out as the poor guy tried to maintain a customer service friendly expression. Probably thought Gavin was a stripper. That thought was what he blamed when he tucked the generous tip into the guy's shirt pocket, gave him a saucy wink, and told him to keep the change. The guy's eyes widened even farther but Gavin had to respect how he kept an even voice as rattled off the laundry mats scripted spiel along with an estimated time of the return of his items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin giggled like a teenager as he opened his messaging app to text Tina and Chris.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I'm 90% certain that the laundry mat guy thinks I'm a stripper.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiled as he sent the text to the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris must have been on break because he sent back a gif of Picard face palming. Tina followed a few minutes later with a block of laughing crying emojis. Gavin sent a gif of a man taking a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think there is anyone in your apartment complex that honestly believes you are an officer of the law</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chris texted the dry tone surviving being purely in text format. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And now neither does the laundry service you used.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sent back with a smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think one of my neighbors sent that anonymous tip about me being a drug dealer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good news darling, you've been upgraded.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least stripping is legal. Can't call the cops for shaking my ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes they can because you are horrible at it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she shot back fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris jumped back in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Were they just clothes or did you have other stuff in the bags?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First of all Tina, I am betrayed. Second, nah had towels and bed stuff. Glitter gets everywhere man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin texted back. He looked away from the phone to figure out a snack. He was debating between old pretzels and ordering again as the phone buzzed on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina's was the first message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you ever, ever try stripping outside of the personal space of you and a fun time partner I will personally answer to dispatch call and arrest your ass. No one deserves that kind of punishment. You move like a half cooked lobster. You have the most unsexy tan lines. Like your tan disappears at your wrists and neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin I have bad news</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chris' text interrupted Tina's rant briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You go from tan god on face and hands to fucking Casper the bitchy ghost. It's like Frankenstein's monster level disturbing. Your ass has not seen the light of day in years and it shows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They aren't going to think you are a stripper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chris messaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like someone thought they could get away with a travel size bottle of tanner because no one would notice. If by the grace of god you got someone to agree to a struggle snuggle with you they would run for the hills as soon as your pale chest shined like a fucking night light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was a brief pause where Gavin assumed Tina had finally read Chris' message. She then just kept sending texts with question marks and the occasional exclamation point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin groaned at his phone. Chris was waiting until he was back in the conversation to say whatever it was he had planned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What Chris?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tons of glitter, on a bed sheet? Dude, they're gonna think you are an escort</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a horrible few seconds of silence in the chat. Then Tina barraged them with a text version of obnoxious laughter and gifs to reinforce her amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still technically legal!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin tried to defend himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not if it's on residential property! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chris shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go back to work. I'm ignoring you now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin tried to get the last word in but Tina managed to get a devil horns smiley face through before he could close the app. His friends were terrible, he loved them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was lounging on the couch vaping and watching Spanish soap operas when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at his phone and saw it was message free. There was another knock. He rolled his head to glance at the door. He huffed when the knocking became a steady rhythm. Not louder, just constant noise.  Gavin sighed as he paused the show and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm your tits," he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the door he heard, “I have no tits!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn't need to check to see who it was but he still tapped on the display panel next to the door. Sure enough Hundred was staring directly into the hidden camera looking unamused. It appeared he was going for the vaguely goth route with his outfit that day. Black jacket and a large black scarf wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?" Gavin said into the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention," was the response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and unlocked the door. The door knob turned under his hand as Hundred pushed his way in. He loomed over Gavin with a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina said it was supposed to last two days," he said, sounding disappointed as he shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin snorted, “Tina got ripped off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still wanted to see it," Hundred muttered and sniffed the air, “dude this place smells like a third rate hookah bar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep pull from the vape pen and blew it toward Hundred as he walked past. Hundred looked unimpressed by the fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's it I'm airing out the place," he grumbled and walked toward the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing!" Gavin declared, “It's February in Detroit. Even with global warming, it's fucking cold. Some of us have balls that can freeze off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred stopped and turned back toward him. His face seemed like it couldn't decide if he was disgusted, offended, or concerned. “I may not have freezable balls or a proper nose but I don't know how you can handle the sheer concentration of grapple scented death in here dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged, “Builds up over time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to get swamp lung," Hundred said with a sigh. He appeared to give up on the windows and instead moved to the climate control panel. The skin on Hundred's hand deactivated as he interfaced with the panel. Gavin saw the led spin yellow for a second before Hundred removed his hand. The vents his living room kicked on and it got slightly cooler as air was slowly pulled out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better fix that before you leave," Gavin pointed a finger at Hundred, “cause I'm pretty sure whatever you did was off the menu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred waved him off, “I set it to return to normal in fifteen minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grunted as he dropped back onto his couch. He gestured for the interloper to take a seat where he wanted. Hundred huffed in return and sat down on the coffee table with crossed legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you disrespect my tables? Do you do that shit at your father's house?" Gavin pointed at him with his vape pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred gave him a withering look. It was an improvement on his past ones but Gavin was immune to Fowler and Hank on a bad day. He held up eight fingers to show his rating. Hundred narrowed his eyes before turning his attention back to his tablet. Gavin shook his head lightly and turned the show back on with the volume low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can unpuff Mr. Owl, I'll leave it alone for now," Gavin said. “What are you doing here by the way, other than trying to get a peek at Tina's unholy mess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred turned his head toward him with narrowed eyes, “Well I did want to hang out with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on his chest, “I'm honored, but that's not the whole of it is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred clicked his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin brought his hand up to rest his hand on as he relaxed further on the couch. “Come on, you only come over here if you want to terrorize me or want to avoid the responsible adults. And the emo fabulous you have going isn't making me shake in my booties."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As an officer of the law you should be responsible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we both know that's not true,” Gavin snorted. “Get a move on, what's the deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred drummed his fingers against his leg for a moment. He sighed, reached into his jacket, pulled out four small disks and held them out for Gavin to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mini checkers?" He asked as he picked up one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope," he said with a smirk, “trying to figure out how to do gages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin set the disk back in his palm. “Like, gages in your ears?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!" Hundred said with excitement leaking into his posture as he shifted closer to Gavin. “So, like, androids can't pierce their ears."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, Melissa and Tabatha at the station both have them." He interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred smiled in a way he could only describe as smug. “Nope," Hundred said, “Did you ever wonder why you could only use Cyberlife earrings for androids before the revolution?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I didn't, and I would have assumed capitalism."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred paused then tilted his head to accept the point. “Okay true, but not the only reason." He turned his head and pointed to his ear. Gavin followed the finger and watched as skin on the bottom half of his ear deactivated, showing the white plastic surface underneath. “So, with a human you just go through the skin but androids, well it's not an option. Our outer skeletons actually form the lobule. The outer skeleton is semi flexible so I can still move it," Hundred wiggled the bottom of his ear, “but it is dense and puncturing it would damage it. If you stuck a needle through it all it would affect the flex and bleed. Even with self healing it would never work. So instead Cyberlife made fake earrings with a little disk at the base."He reactivated the skin and sat up. “Our skin layer holds the earring in place by closing over the disk. As long as someone wears the front and back piece it's impossible to spot the difference."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you even need a back piece? Sounds like you don't even need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we don't," Hundred shrugged, “Just a way to keep humans happy. Apparently without the little posts sticking out the back it triggers some sort of freak out response. Like, they don't know what's wrong but that something is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his eyes, “Cause the LED and arm bands didn't give it away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey that ones on you guys," he said with a huff. “Anyway, some people at Jericho have figured out how to make non standard jewelry. Gages are tricky because they are, or exceed the size of the base plate. So it's easier for them to fall out and you usually have to mess with the coding to make the skin reactivate the way you want it to. I have a copy of the code corrections but of course being an RK900 I have to have special different coding randomly just to be a pain in my ass. Which means I have to review both the new code and my code and run simulations to make sure I don't accidently fuck up my skin for fashion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically what you're saying is you snuck over to your friends house so you could pierce your ears and no one can tell you 'No'," Gavin summarized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred blinked at him and his LED spun yellow for a second. “I mean, kinda, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, this is a minor rebellion I can get behind." Gavin raised his vape pen like he was toasting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not a rebellion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren't you why aren't you doing it at New Jericho or Hank's house?" Gavin questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred pursed his lips into a pout. In a show of defeat he quietly muttered, “Fuck you," at Gavin and went back to the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin picked up the remote and toggled through his apps. He clicked the music one as Hundred actively ignored him. He gave his best shit eating grin as the sounds of drama in Spanish were replaced by Nirvana's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smells like Teen Spirit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred stopped typing and slowly turned toward him. Purely for effect, he was sure. “I hate you," he whispered darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin just smiled wider and turned the song up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon passed comfortably as Gavin split his time watching Hundred try to solve his puzzle and the tv. Despite having a super processor for a brain Hundred still muttered to himself as he tapped at his tablet like anyone else. Occasionally he would toss the tablet to the side and play with his phone until his need to solve the problem brought him back to the tablet. Gavin was tempted to offer help but he knew less about coding than he did about quantum physics. Still he listened to Hundred when he would start talking about what he was doing only to trail off halfway through. From what he gathered Hundred had actually figured out the basics of getting the gages to work and had spent everything after going through making sure there were no issues. Honestly he would have called it a day but Gavin could understand objectively that Hundred wouldn't want his skin breaking. As for the soap opera, the main characters thought they had accidently killed the main antagonist's even eviler twin. Would have been more interesting if it wasn't the same plot they'd used four seasons earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I have it all done," Hundred said a little skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin raised an eyebrow, “Gonna turn green or some shit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would take a conscious effort to fuck up that bad." Hundred picked up the black disks he had set aside. He deactivated the skin around his left ear and placed two of them against the white plastic. The skin reactivated as he let go and froze as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. Hundred relaxed after a moment and looked at Gavin. “How's it look?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sat up and leaned closer to inspect the faux piercing. He tapped his chin in an attempt to look thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?" Hundred said as fidgeted with the corner of the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pursed his lips and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god," Hundred cringed and his LED spun yellow, “fuck, how did I fuck it up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably when you decided being emo hipster glorious was your thing, other than that the gage looks fine," Gavin said as he sat back. Which continently took him out of range as Hundred swatted at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an ass," Hundred hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, does it look weird or like off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not any weirder than giant pieces for plastic in your ears usually do." Gavin pushed his hair back. “I stretched my ears a bit in high school but it wasn't doing it for me. So I'm not gonna be the best judge of your shit aesthetic. But it's in the right spot if that helps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred frown slightly and titled his head. “Thanks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin waved a hand in front of him. “Never mind that, do you like it?" he paused, “shit do you need a mirror?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, can use the tablet." Hundred said. Sure enough he tapped it a few times and silver slowly spread over the surface. He held it up at arm's length, and examined his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For god's sake Hundred put the other one in. You look lopsided."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android gave him a brief annoyed look before he put the tablet down and did just that. It wasn't much but the little disks did fit Hundred's style. Once he got the gage on, Hundred picked the tablet back up to examine himself. He turned his head left to right and rolled his head to see them from every angle. The minor crease between his eyebrows lessened and his shoulder lowered as he appraised his appearance. Hundred still looked nervous but looked less unsure as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So," Gavin started slowly causing Hundred to look at him, “you didn't answer me. Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred's eyes widened and he briefly opened his mouth. Instead of saying anything immediately he looked at his hands that were currently resting on his lap. He played with one of the charms on his bracelet briefly. The movement drew Gavin's eyes to the charm. A bit of what appeared to be smoke drifted up and around Hundred's fingers. “Yeah," he finally said, “I think I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool," Gavin smiled. He could see that Hundred was smiling softly as he continued playing with the charm. “You're gonna need more of those disks now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred tilted his head, “Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Variety, you can wear black if you want to commit to the emo but it's not a bad idea to have variety. Spice of life and all that shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey," he pointed to Hundred's bracelet, “Could you use some of your charms? Like if it was safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up his wrist and examined the bracelet. “Maybe some of them are the right shape, and don't think they would, like, hurt me. More likely to damage the charm trimming it I'd guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't trim it if it breaks it," Gavin said quickly, “just thought it would look cool with the symbols and the smoke thingie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smoke thingie?" Hundred gently ran his thumb over the leather straps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the not smoke," Gavin gestured helplessly, “that just kinda floats. Fuck I don't know how to describe it. Look at it, whatever you call it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred looked at Gavin oddly before focusing on the charm. His LED spun yellow as he ran his thumb around the edges of one of them. The LED finally returned to normal and he looked back at Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Residual field," he said quietly, “Is that what you're talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged. “Sure, if that's what it is called."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've never mentioned it before," Hundred said mostly to himself but his focus seemed to return by the time he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It's not like it's important," Gavin scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred opened his mouth, his LED went yellow for a second, then seemed to get distracted by what Gavin was doing. “Dude you're getting glitter everywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, besides feeds the little beasts." He pointed to the little automatic vacuum that seemed to have been summoned by the threat of glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundred looked vaguely disgusted. “Did you try baby oil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch I've been to Pride, I know how to clean up glitter," Gavin said flatly, “The issue isn't the how, it's the sheer volume. The intensity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magnitude?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that word works too." Gavin scratched his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're spreading it," Hundred groaned. “You're spreading craft herpes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stopped. That was the second time he'd heard that phrase in 24 hours. “Where did you learn that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craft herpes?" He repeated. “Hank, he said it when I showed him the photos from Tina and Chris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin narrowed his eyes. “That son of a bitch. He gets pissed when I curse around you but he can teach you shit like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly it's because you are a terrible person," Hundred said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realistically Hundred should have been able to avoid anything that he, a puny mortal could do. He had the most advanced brain designed. He could pre-construct, whatever that meant, the attacks of up to twelve enemies. He was the last in the long line of beta tests for the State Departments ultimate tool and weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Hundred still yelped and fell off the coffee table when Gavin tackled him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Had this chapter written but had absolutely no time to edit and fight with formatting on this site. Apparently using firefox makes my life infinitially easier. Head, please meet desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just to be on the safe side with all that is going on here's a minor warning regarding discussion of illness. Gavin makes a sarcastic comment about getting sick on public transport. I originally wrote this last year before any news about covid 19 and everything that has been impacted by it. </p>
<p>If you want to skip over it, it is after " Gavin had chosen well" and ends just before "He moved the baby bag to the left so he could get a better view of Chris."</p>
<p>Might be over kill but wanted to give you all the option.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On day off number two, Gavin sat on his couch watching binging more of his glorious missed soap operas. Hundred had left the night before to make his not a dad Hank dinner. Gavin had wondered how long it would take for the old man to notice the android had returned with earnings. There were no panicked text messages from Hundred which was a good sign. He could still remember the angry phone calls and facebook messages to his mom when he had helped his high school friends sneak to a piercer. Joke was on those assholes since she had been their ride half the time. He let himself enjoy the happier memories with her attached before going back to his soaps.</p>
<p>He heard the door unlock around noon. Only his landlord and two people had unlocked friendship level 20 could get in his apartment that easily. Only one of them would show up with their work boots on.</p>
<p>“Wow, I could have totally robbed you right now," Tina said as she walked up behind the couch.</p>
<p>“My roombas would protect me," he replied without looking up.</p>
<p>There was an unimpressed silence before Tina said, “Yeah, super scary."</p>
<p>“They are," Gavin finally looked up at her.</p>
<p>She frowned down at him, “I don't know how you survived to your thirties."</p>
<p>He reached up to hit the brim of her hat. Tina easily caught and placed it back to exactly where she wanted it. “Again," she said, “How?"</p>
<p>“Too stubborn to die," he relaxed back into the couch, “wanna sit?"</p>
<p>“Nah, just here on my lunch break so you better have food," she wandered off to the kitchen. He heard her opening cabinets and moving his merge supply around. “Bitch, is this my spicy ramen?"</p>
<p>“As in did I steal yours? No. Did I go hunting online for you demon chicken noodles and get my own? Yes."</p>
<p>“All hail the demon chicken!" Tina yelled, accompanied by the sound of a package ripped open.</p>
<p>“All hail," he said in a monotone fit for praising a harbinger of intestinal death.</p>
<p>Once the water was heated Tina walked over to the couch and sat down despite her previous refusal. She pushed a bowl into Gavin's hands and set her own down to pour water over. He grunted thanks and took the electric kettle when she was done.</p>
<p>“Damn you are still sparkly," she muttered as she stirred her ramen.</p>
<p>Gavin raised an eyebrow, “And whose fault is that?"</p>
<p>“Mine, duh," Tina said and poked at the ramen, “the witch said it was supposed to last 48 hours and then, like drop into a giant puddle."</p>
<p>“Shit like that never works out how they say it will," he rolled his eyes. Gavin turned his attention to adding the flavor packet to the bowl. “If it didn't I wouldn't have scars."</p>
<p>Tina made noise, “No it totally does! Well I've seen it work!"</p>
<p>Gavin gestured to the speckles on his arm.</p>
<p>“Look I went back and the witch was so sorry," she gave the ramen a vigorous poke, “she told me that it had never happened before and gave me three new ones to apologize."</p>
<p>“Uh huh, just don't try that shit on me again."</p>
<p>Tina waved him off. “There is no surprise, I need drama in my revenge plans."</p>
<p>He hummed and looked back at the bowl of ramen. It still had too much steam to be safe to eat. He glanced up and saw Tina stuffing the burning hot and undercooked noodles into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey T, when you're done giving yourself first degree I got a question for you."</p>
<p>She waved for him to go ahead as she shoved more ramen into her mouth.</p>
<p>He shifted uncomfortable, “So I was talking to Deb yesterday-“</p>
<p>“Oh no," Tina cut in with her mouth full.</p>
<p>“Shush, I'm trying to have heart to heart with you brat," Gavin swatted her arm, “anyway, we know I'm an ass-“</p>
<p>“Yes," she cut in again.</p>
<p>“But," he interrupted back loudly before he then continued in a more reasonable tone, “When it comes to me kicking up shit, are you like, okay with it?"</p>
<p>Tina swallowed the food and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. She frowned slightly as she tilted her head. “What do ya mean?"</p>
<p>Gavin exhaled loudly. “You know, like when you get spun up and end up accepting whatever revenge you cook up in your spare time. Is it healthy for you?"</p>
<p>“See I love that you are going to therapy, working on your brain, and shit but I hate when it spills on over to me," she groaned, “Can't I just be horrible until I retire and pursue my dream job of bridge troll that terrifies children?"</p>
<p>“Tina," he said flatly.</p>
<p>She held up her hands in appeasement, “Alright! Jesus, fine, I'll play your silly little games." She picked her bowl back up and drummed her fingers against it. “Are you okay with it? I mean it's fun for me. It gives me something to think about when work gets insane.  Is it still fun for you?"</p>
<p>Gavin pulled Tina into a half hug. She leaned in more limply than he expected which resulted in Gavin hitting his head on her hat. “Ow," he muttered which made her start to giggle. He squeezed Tina's shoulder and snorted, “yeah, asshole laugh it up and eat your noodles you fiend."</p>
<p>“Shut up you asshole," she rubbed her head against his which pushed her hat further off her head. “You haven't touched yours yet."</p>
<p>“Not all of us like burning the lining of our mouths." He gave her shoulder one last pat before sitting up.</p>
<p>“You get used to it," she put another forkful in her mouth.</p>
<p>Gavin eyed to bowl suspiciously. “I don't believe you."</p>
<p>“You just fear the demon chicken," she said as she chewed.</p>
<p>“But it tastes so good," he whined, “fucker taunts me."</p>
<p>“Whine, whine white boy."</p>
<p>“Fuck you and the demon chicken."</p>
<p>“Hate the player not the game," Tina said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Gavin blinked at her, “That makes no sense T."</p>
<p>“Eat your noods," she pointed at him with her fork.</p>
<p>“Fine," he said, took a bite, and immediately regretted it, “Ah, fuck me." He set the bowl down and covered his mouth.</p>
<p>Tina paused in her consumption. “You okay Gav?"</p>
<p>“No."</p>
<p>“Did you burn your mouth?"</p>
<p>“No."</p>
<p>A smirk started forming on her lips, “Did the demon get you on the first damn bite?"</p>
<p>“Yes," Tina reached over to take the bowl and he snatched it back.</p>
<p>She leaned back into the couch arm. “Do you want me to go see if you have milk or some shit?"</p>
<p>He nodded aggressively and shoved another bite into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tina rolled her eyes as she stood up all while muttering, “Stupid white boys."</p>
<p>Flipped her off, unable to give a proper response.</p>
<p>“Shit dude, all you have is coffee creamer singles!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's tense. He can't see anyone but he can tell there are people watching him. They gave him instructions. He doesn't remember exactly what they are but he knows he needs to follow them. In his hands there is something light and alive, it's struggling. He wants to comfort it but that would go against the instruction. The space he's in seems smaller. The invisible people seem to be watching more intensely. The light struggled. He couldn't go against instruction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin woke up with a headache and the urge to groan like a zombie. Thankfully he was less itchy compared to the last two days but if it wasn't for his screaming bladder he would have rolled back over to sleep more. He shuffled his feet to the bathroom to take care of his bodily function. With his bladder empty, his stomach seemed to take up the previously occupied space in his abdominal cavity to scream at him. Gavin sighed and shuffled into the kitchen to feed the beast. He scratched his crest as he tried to decide what to consume. Hundred had left on his first day off, only to return the day after to harass Gavin further but he brought with him an arm full of groceries. Apparently Hank wasn't the only one getting “stupid human needs to eat" treatment any more. Among his bounty of bribes were two boxes of cereal and real cow milk (which would have been useful with the hellish ramen). Unused to having options and time to consider them Gavin stared at the two boxes for a solid few minutes. Eventually in tired hunger he grabbed the one the right because it was convenient. Quick grab of a bowl and some moo juice later and Gavin walked toward the couch as he consumed his prize.</p>
<p>Unfortunately he couldn't sit on his couch. Hundred, even in his sleep, had managed to once again be both ridiculous in his position and a cat. With a cushion hugged to his chest stretched across the whole length with one leg hanging over the armrest. Also his upper body was half off the couch, hovering about an inch from the ground. If it wasn't for his led cycling in a lazy blue Gavin would have thought he was a statute. Hundred wasn't a big fan of the breathing while in stasis and it was disturbing every goddamn time. Still eating his cereal, Gavin considered his options. Three bites later he lifted a foot to start nudging Hundred's leg. The led briefly flashed yellow and Hundred took a deep inhale as he hugged the cushion closer.</p>
<p>“What?" he groaned out with his eyes still closed. Gavin knew it didn't matter if his eyes were open or not, Hundred was still perfectly aware of what all was going on around him. Gavin had learned quickly that even though he had a super computer for a brain and could predict entire conversations, the majority of Hundred's more human behaviors were mostly unconscious. He'd learned them from humans and androids he'd observed. Gavin wondered who he'd learned the pillow hug from. Then he hooked the back of his ankle over Hundred's propped up leg and tried to pull him to the ground.</p>
<p>“You dick!" Hundred shrieked. Unlike Gavin's last attack Hundred quickly countered. He released hold of the cushion, braced his left hand on the ground, grabbed on to the back of the couch with his right, and unhooked his leg from Gavin's foot sweep. Once he was balanced Hundred looked up at him like an angry cat. Gavin only caught it out of the edge of his vision as he tried to recover his balance and save his precious cereal.</p>
<p>“Why, on god's green earth, did you do that?" Hundred said in a low tone.</p>
<p>Gavin shrugged. “Thought it was a good idea."</p>
<p>“Why are we friends again?" Hundred asked as he threw his left arm over his face.</p>
<p>It was probably a rhetorical question but Gavin chose to answer it anyway. “Proximity."</p>
<p>Hundred lifted his arm slightly to look at Gavin. He in return shot a wide grin as he chewed on another bite of cereal.</p>
<p>“You are a disgusting creature," Hundred said but his tone was lighter than before. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tucked his legs up under himself.</p>
<p>“Shoes asshole," Gavin pointed at him with the spoon.</p>
<p>Hundred rolled his eyes, “Don't even try that, I know exactly how dirty this couch is. And I can like, see shoe prints that sure as hell aren't mine all over it."</p>
<p>“It's my couch dumb ass, my rules," Gavin dropped down next to him and put his feet up on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Right," he removed his feet out and deposited on Gavin's lap instead. “So, take it you like the cereal?"</p>
<p>Gavin just lifted his bowl out of the way to make room for the android's feet. “Pretty good shit. I'd never spring for those fancy brands so it's a change of pace."</p>
<p>“It isn't that fancy, just whole grain and fruits. You have the worst diet I've ever seen and I saw Tina eat a donut, marshmallow shish kabob." Hundred bumped his stomach with a leg. “And the unholy monstrosities Hank eats when he thinks no one is around to see."</p>
<p>“Hank eats something worse than the shit that comes out of Chicken Feed?" Gavin actually felt a sense of horror.</p>
<p>Hundred smiled wide, “It's so much worse. He makes these things himself. They're miniature versions of meat constructions from old youtube videos. Pretty sure one involved a dude yelling in what I'm pretty sure was a Swedish accent."</p>
<p>“Only pretty sure?" Gavin teased.</p>
<p>“Dude, there was yelling, it was unholy, and there was death metal." He held up his hands. “I didn't want to stay to confirm."</p>
<p> Gavin smiled evilly, “This is amazing. Tell me you have pictures?"</p>
<p>“I have the images I can never burn from my memory banks." Hundred responded dryly.</p>
<p>“Can those be printed out?" Gavin set his bowl on Hundred's legs and leaned closer. He had a plan forming.</p>
<p>Hundred blinked slowly. “I mean sure," He continued just as dry, “but I feel the need to tell you, whatever you are thinking, whatever you do, I have memories of you dancing to late twenty-teens pop that I have refused to share with Hank."</p>
<p>Gavin no longer had a plan. Plans were stupid. Gavin started aggressively eating the rest of his cereal.</p>
<p>“Turn about," Hundred smirked, “sucks don't it?"</p>
<p>“I haven't done anything yet!" Gavin said with a full mouth. “There is shit to turn about."</p>
<p>“Key word is yet." Hundred bumped him with his leg again.</p>
<p>Gavin pushed his legs and stood up. “Everyone does that joke," he said as he went to the kitchen, “You are tall. Don't go for the low hanging fruit."</p>
<p>Hundred let out a high pitched whine. Then with a pout he said, “But I'm lazy."</p>
<p>“No shit," Gavin said before he drank milk at the bottom of the bowl. He put the emptied bowl in the sink and turned back to Hundred. “You sticking around or heading out?"</p>
<p>“Don't have anything planned," Hundred said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Kay," Gavin stretched, “Gonna grab a shower. Don't rearrange my furniture."</p>
<p>He saw the edge of Hundred's led as it spun yellow. “That is exactly what I want to do now."</p>
<p>“Change anything by even an inch and I'm sending your ass back to Hank."</p>
<p>“Change is good Gavin," Hundred shouted after him as he walked toward his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Change is change," He shouted back.</p>
<p>There was a pause and then Hundred shouted, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Gavin rolled his eyes and slammed his bedroom door closed. He shot off a quick text to the group chat with Tina and Chris before he turned to his closet. Now that most of the glitter was removed he wasn't afraid of wearing his favorite non work clothes. He grabbed a shirt and sweats from his frequently worn pile and made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged he saw the automatic vacuum from the hall doing another patrol with more intensity than it should have.</p>
<p>“Is it possible for roombas to be deviant?" He hollered toward the living room.</p>
<p>The groan that emerged from Hundred conveyed more of an answer than words ever could have.</p>
<p>“What," he said as he got closer, “That little fucker is way too dedicated to its job than it has any right to be."</p>
<p>“If I had a dime for every time someone asked if their random electronic device was 'deviant' I would have enough money to post bail when I punch someone for asking that stupid question," Hundred said low tone.</p>
<p>“As long as it isn't me," Gavin shrugged. He rounded the corner he could see Hundred tapping madly at his phone. “Are you still playing that damn game?"</p>
<p>Hundred's head lifted, “Yes, I will play it til I defeat it. Also what the hell are you wearing?"</p>
<p>Gavin smirked and pulled at the bottom of his shirt to ensure it was seen in all its glory. On a black background a frying pan was wrapped in a ribbon that went from pink, to yellow, to blue. On the ribbon it said 'Pans do it in the Kitchen'.</p>
<p>“That's gross," Hundred groaned. “I've been in your kitchen."</p>
<p>“That's amazing," Gavin said letting go of the shirt. “It's my favorite."</p>
<p>“Shirt or do you have a pan pun based subset of favorite shirts?"</p>
<p>“Hate to break it to you but most of my off duty shirts are pan puns I've got at Pride over the years," Gavin said as he sat down.</p>
<p>“I've only seen two others." Hundred's led spun yellow. “I'm pretty sure I know how many you have but please don't tell me."</p>
<p>“Just for that, I have them in the double digits." Gavin smiled evilly. He enjoyed Hundred's horrified expression for a moment before the buzz of his phone distracted him.</p>
<p>At the edge of his focus he heard Hundred let out a horrified, “Oh god."</p>
<p>“Fuck you, they're all epic," Gavin said as pulled up the group chat. Tina had sent unhelpful photos of her coffee cup with the level of liquid quickly dropping. Chris on the other hand sent a picture of Damon smiling in his baby winter wear with the caption <em> going to the park while mommy has a conference call. can come be harassed by the demon. </em></p>
<p><em> Sounds like a good time. Mind if Hundred tags along? </em> Gavin texted back.</p>
<p><em> it's his sanity. </em> Was the only reply.</p>
<p>Gavin chuckled and turned toward his house guest, “Wanna go see Chris and his kid?"</p>
<p>“Uuuuuuhhh," Hundred drew out before getting out, “Sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being out in public off work was always an experience for Gavin. The majority of his days off were spent in his apartment with occasional ventures to the grocery store so he wasn't a complete hermit. If he wanted to hear people's voices he'd call one of his three close friends or turn on the tv. That fact made Deb's point about going to museums and shit more painfully needed. He wasn't sure if it was a result of that antisocial behavior or his job but when he was out Gavin took perverse delight in people watching people watching him.</p>
<p>He was fully aware he and Hundred looked just shy of ridiculous. Gavin had briefly considered just putting on a second pair of sweatpants until he realized every surface worth sitting on in the park was going to have snow on it. To protect his ass from getting frozen he instead put on solid blue snow pants. He kept the tank top on but threw a heather hoodie and black puffy jacket over it. To top it off he had a lime green knit hat he'd got years ago from a white elephant gift exchange. It was probably meant to be a gag gift but it was one of his favorite articles of clothing. Overall if he had to describe how he was dressed as a fashion statement it was “fuck a how I look I just want to be warm". Hundred on the other hand appeared much more polished just a little off. His ever present neckwear was overlooked in the current weather. His light jacket and jeans could be interpreted as either only planning on being in the elements briefly or a weird flex regarding cold tolerance. The thin canvas high top sneakers drew the stares of those that saw them, as they were clearly soaked by the slush. Gavin actually spotted a few people start to approach Hundred with concerned faces until they either lost the nerve or noticed the spinning blue circle on his head. Standing next to each other they looked like aliens that had failed making a human disguise. Or the number ten with his puffy jacket.</p>
<p>They had taken the bus at Hundred's insistence. Good news was it dumped them closer to the part of the park Chris had claimed than the parking lot would have. Once they were off Hundred power walked ahead with all the confidence that came with having an internal gps. Despite the cold keeping the heavy crowds away there were still several families and groups walking around. There were also a few performers taking advantage of the relatively good day to try and make a buck. Near the park entrance there was a group drumming on empty buckets with a rhythm that echoed off the snow as they went deeper into the park. There was also a couple performing magic tricks to a small crowd. The woman was human and performing some impressive sleight of hand. He watched her make the cards seem to disappear and reappear with a flick of the wrist. The man on the other hand was actually making the cards he had turn into things. In one impressive move the man tapped a card and it became a butterfly. As it started to fly by the woman snatched it out of the air with her right hand causing it to turn back into a card. She flicked her hand as if to throw and it too quickly appeared in her left hand. The kids in the crowd lost their minds and the adults who clapped were mostly muffled by their gloves. Gavin fished a five out of his wallet and dropped in a delightfully predictable top hat. The woman bowed slightly and thanked him. The man was turned toward the kids showing them his deck of cards. It was probably just to entertain the ankle biters but Gavin got the impression he was intentionally being ignored again.</p>
<p>Decided not to let a magically inclined dick ruin his day he walked back to Hundred who had stopped politely for him. Hundred nodded and took off in what was definitely the right direction. Sure enough Gavin quickly saw the familiar back of the head come into view. Chris had claimed a bench for himself and his massive bag while Damon was carefully walking in the snow with an intense look on his face.</p>
<p>“Yo," Gavin called out as they neared.</p>
<p>Chris' head popped up and smiled at them, “Hey guys! How was the ride over?" He reached out and swiped more slush off the mostly clean seat for them to sit. Sure enough there was still more than enough liquid to ruin a lesser pant. Gavin had chosen well.</p>
<p>“The joys of mass transit," Gavin replied, “I'm pretty sure I have the plague now."</p>
<p>“It's better for the environment," Hundred said in a tired tone.</p>
<p>“The environment is fucked, let me go five more minutes without the flu." Gavin said as he sat down on the opposite side of the bench. </p>
<p>He moved the baby bag to the left so he could get a better view of Chris. It was heavier than expected but it explained why the guy could keep in shape for physical testing without going to the gym.</p>
<p>Hundred looked between Gavin and Damon, “Uhhhh..."</p>
<p>Chris just laughed. “Oh he already knows that word. And most everything else that could ever come out of that trash compactor of a man. Kate had a mouth on her before sleep deprivation kicked in. Right now we are hoping if we don't draw attention to it he won't hyper fixate on it," He explained. Then he hit Gavin's shoulder with the back of his gloved hand. It was barely a tap and the combined fabric made it completely useless. “Take the damn bus asshole! I want my kid to not have to learn how to make drinkable water out of his pee."</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good thing to know how to do," Gavin tried to reason.</p>
<p>“It's really not," Hundred cut in. “Without proper filtration it takes a lot of effort to make a liquid that isn't mildly toxic and tastes palatable enough for human consumption."</p>
<p>Gavin gave him a flat look. “Thank you Hundred."</p>
<p>“No charge," he replied dryly.</p>
<p>Chris chuckled and picked up Damon who had wanted up once he realized there were others present. “Have a seat man," Chris said to Hundred, “gonna be here for a bit."</p>
<p>“Hi!" Damon said louder than necessary and waved.</p>
<p>“Hey baby," Gavin smiled, “Shit he gets bigger every time I see him."</p>
<p>“He's not a baby, he's a toddler. Man we've talked about this." Chris huffed more annoyed at misclassification than the child instead of the continued swearing.</p>
<p>“Ah, shut up and give me the baby," Gavin said as he reached across the table with a grabby hand gesture.</p>
<p>Chris rolled his eyes before focusing his attention on Damon. “Do you want to go to Uncle Gavin?"</p>
<p>Gavin swore he would never admit it but he got all warm and fuzzy inside every time he heard it. Even more so when Damon nodded as hard as his head would let him and crawled across the table to him instead of waiting for his father to let go of him.</p>
<p>“Hi!" Damon said equally loud next to his ear with a smile that made his face look like a cherub. This had to be why parents didn't kill their young when they destroyed the rest of their world.</p>
<p>“Hey little man," Gavin couldn't help but smile back, “what's up?"</p>
<p>“Snow," Damon paused, “I like your hat!"</p>
<p>“As you should," Gavin said in a mock serious tone.</p>
<p>Chris sighed, “Please don't curse my son with your terrible fashion sense."</p>
<p>“Excuse you," Gavin jiggled Damon slightly in his arms to the boy's delight, “I don't have terrible fashion. Have you seen what Hank considers formal wear?"</p>
<p>Hundred who had been watching the baby with a weird expression broke his concentration to say, “It's true. He can't curse him with something he doesn't have."</p>
<p>Gavin scoffed and turned to Damon, “Day, do me a solid and tell Hundred he's mean."</p>
<p>“Mean!" Damon shrieked and looked proud of himself. Then the baby leaned over and tried to grab at Hundred's arm. “Up!" Gavin held the kid up but started to pass Damon out of Hundred on reflex. Baby's had a way of getting where they wanted and he'd long ago learned it was better to try and help get the kid there safely than get kicked in the face.</p>
<p>“You're already up kid," Chris laughed, “Hundred can hold you if he wants to though."</p>
<p>Hundred froze up and blurted out “I am not soft."</p>
<p>Gavin paused mid baby pass and brought Damon back towards him. He looked at Hundred in confusion at his reaction. While he was still trying to process what the fuck <em> I am not soft </em>meant, Chris hummed out an understanding, “Ohhhhhh." Gavin transferred his confusion to Chris as the man started to dig through his giant bag of baby stuff. He pulled an ungodly fluffy blanket somewhere from his bag of holding, throwing baggies of cereal on the table, with a victorious smile.</p>
<p>Chris held out a blanket for Hundred, “Wanna try with this?"</p>
<p>Hundred's eyebrows shot up his forehead and his mouth was slack. He reached across the table and took it gingerly. He rubbed the edge of the blank with a serious look on his face before he looked back up at Chris and nodded. All of a sudden it clicked for Gavin. Hundred was literally not soft. He'd been designed for combat, and under his thin layer of fake skin was built like a damn tank. Probably was scared he'd hurt Damon somehow. Hundred stared at the blanket for a moment before he arranged it over his shoulder and left arm. It created a little pouch of ungodly fluff. Hundred took a deep breath and looked back to Gavin.</p>
<p>“Okay," he said quieter than usual.</p>
<p>Gavin tapped Damon's shoulder to get the baby's attention. He swung his head around so fast Gavin had to move to avoid impact. “Wanna go see Hundred now?"</p>
<p>Damon stuck his gloved fingers in his mouth and smiled but managed to still say an understandable, “Yeah."</p>
<p>Gavin held Damon back out towards Hundred. Damon giggled and launched himself out of Gavin's grasp at the halfway point. Hundred got him with his free hand as Damon lunged and deposited the child in his cocoon of fluff. Hundred looked at Chris with a more intense look of panic.</p>
<p>Chris just chuckled and went, “Yeah, he does that."</p>
<p>“Weee!" Damon laughed, “It's fun!"</p>
<p>“Yeah," Hundred shifted Damon more securely into the blanket, “So fun."</p>
<p>“You're funny, what's that?" Damon bapped at Hundred's led with his spit covered hand.</p>
<p>Chris stood up, prepared to grab his child, “Oh sweetie please don't touch that," he said in a tone that was soft but was very serious. He turned his attention to Hundred. “Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Hundred smiled softly at the man's concern. “It's cool. Maybe if I wasn't deviated it could turn the skin off but he'd have to hit it straight in the middle."</p>
<p>“That's good to know," Chris sat back down, “My child has destroyed so much. I really don't want him to break friends too."</p>
<p>Hundred dropped his head as he smiled wider. “It's appreciated."</p>
<p>“What's that?" Damon repeated and grabbed at Hundred's ear.</p>
<p>Moment broken and Hundred's head went back up startled, “That's my gauge and I need that back."</p>
<p>Faster than he'd ever seen Chris move he snatched the plastic disc out Damon's hand as he tried to bite it. “That does not go in your mouth," he said before looking at the disc, “Uh, what?"</p>
<p>Gavin reached across the table and took the black disc from Chris. “Androids can't pierce their ears like humans do. So the skin has to hold it in place," he explained for Hundred. “May want to take the rest of them out if you want to keep holding him Hundred."</p>
<p>With a sigh Hundred removed the remaining discs and dropped them in Gavin's hand. “Meet a kid, have him choke to death," Hundred said with a huff.</p>
<p>“Relax," Chris said calmly, “he's been a bigger risk to you than you have been to him. As usual."</p>
<p>Gavin pocketed the discs and poked Damon in the check. The baby wiggled and tried to grab his hand.</p>
<p>“You're making this more difficult," Hundred shot him a mild look.</p>
<p>“Don't worry," Gavin waved it off, “You're doing fine."</p>
<p>Hundred didn't seem to believe him but his attention returned to Damon. Chris snapped a picture and grinned at the photo. He'd have to ask Chris for a copy.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*rolls Hundred up in a fluffy blanket*<br/>now you are forever soft<br/>*angry Hundred noises from within the fluffy blanket*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Misses a week posting now two posts in one week. *jazz hands*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin loved his job in theory. He worked to ensure bad guys were off the streets and bad people ended up behind bars. Working homicide, most of the victims didn't get the satisfaction of seeing that justice personally. His first year working exclusive had been exhausting. The years that followed equally so but his remaining naivety and most of his faith in the general public was squashed.</p>
<p>Additionally he was a little annoyed at the dramatized parts of his job that the public ate up on TV. The vast majority of murderers weren't geniuses who let the police on a well made wild goose chase. Most of them were petty idiots who in the worst cases got lucky with their stabbing spots or got off because someone mishandled evidence. Gavin had disappointed many a date with his lack of enthusiasm when telling on the job stories. Or didn't share their interest in serial killers but that was a whole other bag of crazy pants.</p>
<p>Sometimes, little details did make a big impact. His latest case, Michael Tall, had a little detail like that. Not in terms of guilt. That asshole couldn't have been more red-handed if he'd burned his palms on a stove. No, it was more about levels of guilt. Nothing about Tall's confession seemed right to him.</p>
<p>Gavin may be a prickly asshole who tended to assume the worst in people but when it came to his job he prided himself on having a good read on suspects. He didn't go digging around just because he didn't like you. Unfortunately due to his charming reputation (even with recent improvement) he couldn't say it was a gut feeling like Hank or Collins could. He needed evidence, which usually resulted in late nights and reinforced his caffeine addiction.</p>
<p>Android murder cases had a way of making the department's anal sphincter clench on the best of days. Alex May's death had drawn more attention due to them being well integrated into a human community and a SQ800 model. Well loved, a kindergarten aide, tough as nails but soft as teddy bear. Shot repeatedly in the back in their home with a processor damaged beyond recovery. Initial theories and news articles said it had to be a targeted hate crime.</p>
<p>To be honest Gavin did not like Tall, even before he was officially a suspect. Tall had been part of the initial round of interviews, more trying to get a feel for May than actually sniffing out the person responsible. First it seemed like he volunteered his help to the police and was insistent to the point he forced Gavin to interview him. Second, while he seemed genuine in his grief over Alex's death it seemed more like it was more for Tall's benefit with a tiny nugget of fear hidden inside. Lastly, and the reason Gavin really didn't like the man, all of Alex's other friends referred to them as Alex, Ali, or gender neutral pronouns, Tall always used she and her. Gavin had to force himself to breathe through as he clenched his jaw every time.</p>
<p>Soon after a hastily hidden gun, a blood sample, and a shitty alibi later Tall was in custody. He had cried his eyes out. Said he was in love with Alex and when they rejected him, Tall snapped. Crime of passion, which would have resulted in a comparatively light sentence if Tall cried again for a sympathetic jury.</p>
<p>Thing is, Gavin knew a little fact about military models, specifically how hard it was to destroy their processors. Most people thought they all had processors in their head's like commercial models only to be scared shitless when a headshot only resulted in a pissed off android. No, they were stored in the chest cavity and there was only a palm sized spot of weakness. They also sent out a data packet if they were seriously injured, something May's former squad mates made a point of saying they had not received. Only way that could happen was if the first shot was a direct hit to the processor.</p>
<p>That meant either Tall hit the perfect spot on accident or more likely knew exactly where to shoot May. Gavin felt it was a safe bet to say the second one when including those facts in his report. The DA seemed to agree as they mentioned they were going to pursue premeditated murder. That left Gavin sitting at his desk with his steeped fingers pressed to his face and a sense of depressing not-quite-satisfaction at a job well done. Tall was, with luck and a smart jury headed to jail but the good news felt hollow.</p>
<p>That was how Hank found him when he walked up to his desk.</p>
<p>Without moving his head Gavin took a deep breath and sighed. “What do you want Hank?" his voice was muffled by his hands and lack of effort.</p>
<p>Hank shifted in his peripheral vision. He remained quiet for a moment and then said, “I'm making a decision."</p>
<p>Gavin closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. God he was done with the day. “Something I can help you with?" He asked, more muffled than before.</p>
<p>Gavin felt the weight of him considering what to say despite the man not making any sound. He took another deep breath and turned his head out of his hands, resting it on the side of them instead to look at Hank. The man looked more concerned than he had expected.</p>
<p>“You okay Reed?" Hank asked, sounding serious.</p>
<p>“As okay as expected," he replied, tired of giving the other man his usual sass, “I've done all the shit I can do. Hoping no one fucks it up along the way."</p>
<p>Hank hummed, “What are you going to do now?"</p>
<p>Gavin shrugged. “Stare at my monitor until my eyes bug out, go to my therapist appointment, and go sleep until people are less shits?"</p>
<p>“That last one may take a while," Hank said with a huff. He paused again. “You want me to tell Hundred to lay off for a bit?"</p>
<p>“Hell no," Gavin leaned back into his chair to give him an offended glare, “That's my shit. Kid can talk to me whenever he wants and don't you tell him not to."</p>
<p>A slow, small, grin appeared on Hank's face. It was the kind of smile that was reserved for cocky old timers when you've played exactly into their arthritic hands. He would have been more concerned if it hadn't been accompanied by the weird feeling that Gavin had just passed a test.</p>
<p>“Alright," Hank held up his hands in mock surrender, “I won't say anything to the kid. But let me know if you need anything. You look like hammered shit Reed."</p>
<p>“Thanks, its part of my twelve step skin care routine," Gavin said as he slumped back onto his desk.</p>
<p>“Replace the other 11 steps with that one on repeat."</p>
<p>“Fuck off Anderson."</p>
<p>Hank returned his kind words with a raised middle finger as he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to his appointment with Aceso was a mixed blessing. It meant that he got out of work early but he'd have rather spent at home sleeping. He put his car on autopilot so he didn't have to do any extra thinking. The muffled hum of the city filtered in through the windows as it coasted through Detroit. It went well with the dull throb that had followed him for the duration of the case with Tell. Too soon his car coasted to a stop and Gavin made himself get out of the vehicle.</p>
<p>Usually Gavin tried to greet the receptionist, Cindy, with an overtop smile or a ridiculous gift cheap trinket gift. She would put her hand over her mouth and giggle like some sort of classic movie heroine. Today though he pressed his finger on the check kiosk before he sent her a tired wave. He dropped into a waiting room chair with a tired sigh. Gavin was running his fingers repeatedly through his hair when he felt a gentle press on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Cindy standing over him with a mug.</p>
<p>“Hey," she said with just the corners of her mouth lifted. Cindy offered him the mug, “it's chamomile with honey."</p>
<p>Gavin took a deep breath before he took the mug. She hadn't asked but he could hear the invitation to talk in there. He wasn't sure if it was something she'd been programmed or had picked up after deviation. Still it was a comfort.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the blow off Cin," he tapped the side of his mug with his index finger, “been a bad few days."</p>
<p>Cindy reached behind her to tuck her skirt as she sat down in the chair beside him. She gently rested her hands on her lap as she positioned herself to face more toward him. It was the weird sort of overly graceful movement that the older models had. “Well," she said pleasantly, “it's a good thing you are here then."</p>
<p>He snorted and took a sip of the hot tea. “And miss a chance to see you?"</p>
<p>Cindy looked away from him briefly. She was good at managing her pleasant customer face but Gavin had worked in retail in his youth. He knew a hidden eye roll when it happened. “I'm sure there are more important reasons to come to your appointments than to see me."</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably," he shrugged, “but Aceso never brings me tea."</p>
<p>“Aceso would bring you tea if you needed it." She said.</p>
<p>“Aceso would tell me to shut up and make my own damn tea cause I wasn't a baby," he challenged before he took a big sip of chamomile.</p>
<p>Cindy clicked her tongue. “You do seem to bring out the worst in her," she said in a thoughtful tone.</p>
<p>The liquid had thankfully cleared his mouth and air passages as chuckle came out of him. Cindy looked at him with a small, satisfied smile.</p>
<p>“Aceso is just finishing up with her previous client, she should be able to see you in the next few minutes," Cindy straightened out her skirt as she stood up, “let me know if you need anything else Detective Reed."</p>
<p>“A pound of hundred dollar bills?" Gavin snarked.</p>
<p>Cindy rounded her desk and sat primly. She looked at him with a slight crinkle to her eyes and that little lift at the corners of her mouth. “Unfortunately I don't have forty five thousand, four hundred dollars on hand. Perhaps I could interest you in a peppermint instead?" And she pushed a bowl of candy slightly forward with two fingers.</p>
<p>“Nah, would taste funny with the tea." Gavin pointed to the mug.</p>
<p>She made a humming noise and said, “Such a shame."</p>
<p>They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Gavin slowly drank tea to kill time and Cindy tapping away at a keyboard she really didn't need to use. He wondered if she enjoyed the clinking noise the keys made or if it just gave her something to do with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin didn't have to wait long for Aceso. He had finished the tea and was idly playing with the mug when he heard the door to her office open. A tall man with new leaf green hair walked out while shaking Aceso's hand. As he turned to leave Gavin saw a led spinning blue on his temple. Gavin gave him a salute wave. The guy tensed and glanced back at Aceso with the led switching to red. She must have sent him through their brain network because the guy suddenly relaxed and returned wave with a sheepish look on his face.</p>
<p>“Shit," he said as soon as the android was out the door, “I must really look terrible."</p>
<p>Aceso moved to the side and motioned to her office, “Then let's go in, shall we?"</p>
<p>Gavin set the mug on Cindy's desk with quiet thank you. He followed his therapist into the office and slowly sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Then he took a deep breath before slumping down in his chair.</p>
<p>“So," Aceso said with her fingers steeped, “where do you want to start today?"</p>
<p>He let out a groan that descended into a gurgling noise.</p>
<p>Aceso tapped her fingers against her chin, “Care to expand upon that?"</p>
<p>“I don't fuckin know anymore," Gavin said as he adjusted how he sat. “I just, I did my job but…I'm just fuck I don't know what part of it makes me feel like shit worse. I know it's not just the case."</p>
<p>She remained quiet for a moment. “Let's find a place to start then. What does your mind keep coming back to?"</p>
<p>“I know you're DPD approved but-“</p>
<p>“You don't have to talk about case details anymore than you feel comfortable with," Aceso assured him. For all the trust he gave her, this part had become a familiar dance.</p>
<p>Gavin's shoulders slumped with his focus and point of distraction was pushed to the side. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. He let his brain swirl as he tried to unclench his jaw. From the dark cloud he found something new to latch onto.</p>
<p>“I got the fucker red handed. He tried to make it sound like it wasn't something he planned." Gavin opened his eyes. “But I caught him in a lie. Vic was a military model and he'd taken out their processor with their first shot. If hadn't known how oh so convenient and hard that is to do I would have thought the prick got luck."</p>
<p>“That's a good catch. You don't seem happy about it."</p>
<p>He scrubbed his face. “Only reason I knew that shit was because Hundred told me about it. Thought it was the funniest shit that his brain is in his chest. Said you could cut off his head and he could walk around like nothing happened. Was giggling like an idiot when he saw my face. And then he basically goes into detail about how hard it would be to kill him or any military model for that matter. He was so fucking pleased with himself, ya know? Telling me that stuff. I used that to catch some asshole and that makes me feel like an asshole."</p>
<p>“Would you have that same reaction if you had learned that from Tina?" Aceso asked.</p>
<p>“No," Gavin said quickly, “would probably tell her if I did."</p>
<p>“How would she react to that?"</p>
<p>“High fives and tell me I need to buy her a drink," he shrugged.</p>
<p>“So why does it upset you that you learned something from Hundred?"</p>
<p>“Cause we were just shooting the shit?" Gavin tired and shook his head, “Hundred was telling me something about himself. Even if he was treating it was like it was nothing. He literally told me where his brain was and how he could die."</p>
<p>Aceso leaned into her steeped finger tips. “Does that thought frighten you?"</p>
<p>“What do you mean?" Gavin gave her an incredulous look.</p>
<p>“Does it?" She gently pushed.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “Fuck, I don't know." He fidgeted in his seat before he said the next thing that came to mind, “Hundred met Chris' kid about a week ago. It's weird but those two are about the same age. Forget the kids actually a fucking kid most of the time."</p>
<p>“And when you remember?" She asked.</p>
<p>“That he's a goddamn tank and toddler, and some idiot can take him out with a google search, ah shit," Gavin scrubbed his hair with both hands, “Now I can't unthink that."</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that was rattling around long before you said it," Aceso said in a plain but kind voice.</p>
<p>“How you figure that?"</p>
<p>“How often do you let yourself be afraid Gavin?" She asked instead.</p>
<p>“I don't think anyone let's themselves be afraid, it just happens." He said with a snort.</p>
<p>“What about when you are at work? Are you scared?"</p>
<p>“Sometimes, but I can't- oh fuck you, I see what you did there."</p>
<p>Aceso hummed.</p>
<p>“Fine U'll play your little game," he muttered, “I probably haven't 'let' myself be afraid, since I don't know, high school."</p>
<p>“And how have you dealt with fear since then?"</p>
<p>Gavin shifted up in the chair as he thought. “Well at work, I'm in detective mode. Fear makes people do stupid shit. I just push it off for later."</p>
<p>“And what do you do with it later?"</p>
<p>“I have no fucking clue," he realized.</p>
<p>Aceso finally dropped her hands onto her table and gave it a few purposeful taps. Logging notes Gavin figured. “Have you felt guilty about anything else recently?"</p>
<p>He bit his tongue on the instinct to automatically say no. It took him a few moments but something did slither across his mind.</p>
<p>“When Hundred met Damon," he started slowly, “Chris called me 'Uncle Gavin'. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy and shit. But…I also felt like I didn't deserve it."</p>
<p>Aceso brought one hand back up to her chin and gestured with the other one for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Chris and I had been friends since he moved to the station but when his wife got pregnant, we, well, we didn't hang out anymore. We saw each other at work still but it was like we were acquaintances. Talked about coffee and the weather. When Damon was born he showed me pictures and I put money in the station's diaper fund."</p>
<p>“What changed?" she asked when he came to a pause.</p>
<p>“Well," Gavin took a deep breath, “he almost died a right before the whole revolution. Then, ya know, the revolution happened. Once things died down he and Kate came back to Detroit and suddenly we're talking all the time."</p>
<p>“It sounds like your relationship with Chris has improved significantly over time."</p>
<p>“Yeah, but, we weren't close, that usually happens for a reason."</p>
<p>Aceso shrugged. “Perhaps, but that reason could be something minor. Relationships have ebbs and flows. Drifting apart isn't always something that states you failed as a friend. You said it started when Chris was starting a family. That is a major life change that you don't have reflected in your own life. What you should be focusing on where you are now."</p>
<p>“But, I wasn't-"</p>
<p>“And now you are," Aceso cut in.</p>
<p>Gavin's jaw clicked shut.</p>
<p>“You've worked on yourself for the past several months," Aceso pressed on, “you aren't undeserving of the good in your life."</p>
<p>“That sounds specifically worded."</p>
<p>“It was," she said simply. She tapped the table top again. “Something for you to think about. But I also have some homework for you."</p>
<p>“If it's a baking soda volcano I'm just gonna let you know I suck at those," Gavin snarked.</p>
<p>“Whenever you feel guilty I want you to write down what happened and why. Fear can sometimes manifest itself as guilt. It's important to recognize when that may be happening," Aceso explained. “You've taught yourself how to hide a natural reaction to stress. You have to identify when you're pushing it to the side before you can fully tackle unlearning a negative coping mechanism."</p>
<p>“I thought fear led to anger?" Gavin couldn't resist saying.</p>
<p>Aceso clicked her tongue. “That too," she sounded mildly annoyed, “can write down when you're angry too."</p>
<p>“Gotcha," he gave her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow at him, “got anything else you scruffy-looking nerf herder?"</p>
<p>Gavin shook his head, “Nah, though I still feel fuckin' drained."</p>
<p>“Well, you had a hard week followed by talking about fears," Aceso said, “it's draining."</p>
<p>“So what exactly are my fears that we are talking about?"</p>
<p>“That's for you to consider, what I have is only speculation."</p>
<p>“So a guess," Gavin said, “would it be a good guess?"</p>
<p>“It would be an excellent guess," Aceso sounded slightly smug, “but still a guess. You're finding your truths Gavin. I'll try to keep you on course but I'm not going to run the race for you."</p>
<p>“Well that's just lazy of you," he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“My humblest apologies."</p>
<p>That got Gavin to snort. “Like hell you're humble."</p>
<p>“I am when I have to be," she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There ya go. Therapy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>